


Final Exam

by lil_1337



Series: Who's Johnny [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Paranormal, Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who you gonna call?  The Winner Foundation Paranormal Investigations Team, of course.  Fic #3 in the Who's Johnny Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Big thanks to ferretgirl_1124, on LJ, for fact checking and for letting me bounce ideas off of her.

A/N: As with the original fic this chapter is research notes and a prologue. While the notes can be skipped if you so choose, the prologue is an important part of the fic itself. The initial section on means and methods will be helpful in understanding the processes employed by the investigation team while the other sections are purely informational tangents. Some of the information is repeated from ‘Who’s Johnny’ and other is new as it relates to this specific fic.

All the websites listed below are free sites and may or may not have pop ups associated with them. Please make sure you have your ad blocker and antivirus set to stun before surfing to any of them.

Means and methods:

For the purposes of this series, Quatre's empathy has been mutated slightly. He is able to sense the emotions of a place instead of those of a person as well as sense or interact with entities that exist on other planes. In other words he feels dead people. There are different types of sensitives; those who see people, those who see a room as it was previously like an overlay, and those who hear voices, to name a few of the more common variations. The ability to sense residual emotions and energies can be part of other abilities, or one that stands alone as is the case with Quatre.

The methodology used in this fic should in no way be considered a blueprint for an actual investigation. Historical information on a site is collected after the investigation, so as not to taint what is seen or felt, or set expectations. Additionally, sensitives are chosen at random for a particular assignment, blindfolded and taken an indirect way to the site so they are not aware of the actual location. Unfortunately the local group I based Winner Foundation Paranormal Investigations on is no longer in business and their website has been taken down. They were a great group, ran an amazing tour, and apparently were damn good at breeding plot bunnies as well.

My research on paranormal investigations was from the following websites: <http://www.ghost-investigators.com/> and <http://www.paranormalghost.com/> . Anything that is incorrect or misleading is purely my fault.

An explanation of what a cold spot is and how they work can be found here: <http://www.assap.org/newsite/htmlfiles/Cold%20spots.html>

EMF meter or Electromagnetic Field Radiation Tester registers the amount of background radiation at any given time and is carried as a handheld during an investigation. It is considered standard equipment for any paranormal investigator. A picture of it can be seen here: <http://www.ghost-investigators.com/equipment/equipment.php?equip_num=54>

Places:

Jerome, Arizona was originally established as a copper mining town in 1883. It was built, literally, on the side of Cleopatra Hill and many of the roads are either switchbacks or steeply graded. It has been plagued with fires and earthquakes as a result of the location and design of the town. The last mine was closed in 1953. Recently, though, it has begun to see a revival of sorts as an artisan enclave and historical site. More about Jerome's history can be found here: <http://www.jerometimes.com/> For more on modern Jerome try here: <http://www.azjerome.com/default.htm>

The Verde hotel does not exist, but it is based on the Grand Hotel with very little deviation beyond changing the name and a few small details. It started its life as a hospital and was state of the art for its time. The facility was built in 1926 and did quite a bit of business until it was closed in 1950. The renovation work that would turn it into a hotel started in 1994. I've changed the dates some to fit within the time line already established in Who's Johnny Universe. Due to the nature of the building it is, not surprisingly, well known to be a hot spot for ghosts. I've stayed twice in this hotel and never seen anything personally though other people I know have seen the nurse. However, as a hotel it is comfortable and has an incredible view. <http://www.jeromegrandhotel.net/>

The Country Kitchen is actually called the English Kitchen and is the oldest continuously open restaurant in Jerome. It has a small inside dining area and a covered, heated or cooled patio. They also have the best Belgium waffles and blackberry pie I have ever eaten. If you are ever in the area I highly recommend you visit them. The only catch is they are closed on Mondays.

Slide Rock is part of Oak Creek Canyon and is one of the places that Tucsonians go to get out of the heat. The water runs fast and shallow over a series of large smooth rocks which creates a natural water slide effect. It is incredibly slippery and everyone ends up falling at some point. The water is chilly, but in contrast to the heat it is wonderfully refreshing.  
For more information you can go here: <http://azstateparks.com/parks/slro/index.html>  
For pictures you can go here: <http://azstateparks.com/parks/slro/gallery.html>

Sedona is an artisan's town that has grown into a major tourist hot spot. There is also a strong contingent of the population that is heavily into crystals and other types of mystic beliefs. The tourism business is active enough to support several companies that do jeep and/or horse back tours of the area. For photos and more information check here: <http://www.sedonaaz.gov/Sedonacms/index.aspx?page=498>

The restaurant in Sedona is not named, but it based directly on The Cowboy Club which does actually have bison, rattlesnake and cactus on the menu. You can find out more about it and check out what else there is to eat here: <http://www.cowboyclub.com/index.html>.

The store that Quatre and Trowa shop at does not really exist but it is based on Garland's Indian Jewelry which is a well known establishment in Sedona. You can see a picture of the outside of the building on their website – <http://www.garlandsjewelry.com>. The earrings and bracelet Quatre buys for Iria can be found here: <http://www.garlandsjewelry.com/jewelry/earrings/5a12745.html>, <http://www.garlandsjewelry.com/jewelry/earrings/5a12847.html>, <http://www.garlandsjewelry.com/jewelry/earrings/5a12560.html>, <http://www.garlandsjewelry.com/jewelry/bracelets/2a6207.html>. Cathy's barrette and bracelet can be seen here: <http://www.garlandsjewelry.com/jewelry/other-jewelry/91511.html>, <http://www.garlandsjewelry.com/jewelry/bracelets/2a6229.html>. The bowl that Quatre purchases for Rashid is based on this one – <http://www.garlandsjewelry.com/pottery/pueblo-pottery/p5489.html>. Mr. Winner's cuff links can be seen here: <http://www.garlandsjewelry.com/jewelry/other-jewelry/91473.html>.

 

 

People:

Information about the ghosts haunting the hotel was pulled from several different sources as well as personal experience from my kid. For more information check out these sites. <http://www.jeromeghosthunting.com/>, <http://www.travelchannel.com/tv-shows/ghost-adventures/episodes/jerome-grand-hotel>, <http://www.sgha.net/az/jerome/jeromegrand2.html> .

 

Things:

Saltitillo tile is made in Mexico and very common in this part of the country. You can find more information here: <http://www.johnbridge.com/articles/tile/saltillo-tiles/> Pictures of the tiles can be seeb here: <http://clayimports.com/saltillo-tile-photo-gallery/> . I imagine the set up in the B&B to look number 9.

The hotel elevator is the original from 1926. <http://www.jeromegrandhotel.net/Otis_Elevator.htm>

Steam radiators are used to heat the rooms and when not in use they make a great rack to drape things on. The first picture gives a decent view of what one looks like and the rest show a general lay out of the different rooms available. <http://www.jeromegrandhotel.net/rooms_and_rates.htm>

A claw foot bathtub is pretty much what it says on the tin. The tub is lifted up off the floor so they are taller than normal as well as being deeper than usual. The faucets can be set on the side or the end. The ones in the hotel are the original fixtures. While this is not an exact picture it close enough to give a general idea of the look: <http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-jI4KMQayDJE/Td-k8ThP-jI/AAAAAAAAABY/fJzsIobx4FM/s1600/clawfoot222.jpg>

 

 

 

 

Jerome, Arizona, October, 12th 1983

Michael Altramira signed his name with a flourish on the last page of the purchase agreement. He was a quiet, reserved man not given to flamboyant displays generally, but this was the beginning of making his dream come true and he was more than a little excited. The dream was one that he had nurtured since he was a little boy growing up in the Verde Valley of Northern Arizona. His grandparents had spent their summers camping on Mingus Mountain and every year when he had gone to visit they would take a trip into Jerome to shop for groceries and have pie at the Country Kitchen. Those days were some of his best memories from his childhood which while filled with the usual ups and downs had generally been a happy time in his life.

Every summer, as far back as Michael could remember, he would eat his pie under the covered patio and tell his grandparents about how, if he was ever rich, he would buy the old hospital and turn it into a hotel. A place where artisans and tourists could rub elbows and appreciate the history of the area. Angelina and Ernesto Altramira encouraged their grandson, listening seriously and occasionally offering advice as he laid out his plans. If they thought it was strange that he dreamed of owning a hotel instead of driving race cars or catching bad guys they showed any sign of it.

In the summer of 1982 his grandparents died, going within months of each other. Ernesto passed first from a heart attack and Angelina followed after from pulmonary distress or as it is sometimes called, a broken heart. Michael, their only grandchild and heir, was devastated and as it turned out, the owner of a lucrative inheritance. In their will his grandparents encouraged him to take the chance and follow his dream. He didn't have to think about it very long. After determining that the old hospital was for sale and in good enough condition that a renovation would render it usable he quit his job as a park ranger and took the plunge.

Michael was highly amused when people made sure to warn him that the property was known to be haunted. Considering that Jerome was a paranormal hot spot he would have been surprised if it wasn't. Add in the fact that emotions tended to run high in hospitals and it was place where people often died and you pretty much had a big red sign that said 'please haunt here'. The town had pretty much died out in the fifties once the mine had closed and was it only just beginning to show something of a rebirth as an artisans colony and historical landmark. If there ever was a place that should be home to ghosts, Jerome and its hospital was it.

Not surprisingly, rumors of sightings were already circulating through the construction crew before the first week was through. A few of the workers quit or swapped with co-workers so they could be in a different area of the building, but for the most part life and the job of renovation went on. Eventually interactions took on the familiarity of seeing a neighbor or acquaintance at the grocery store. Only the most superstitious of the crew continued to go out of their way to avoid the three distinct spirits that made their home in the hotel.

The angry man in the basement was determined to have been a worker who was killed when the elevator, antique now but cutting edge in its day, had slipped and crushed him during the installation. Fortunately, his death was local legend so it didn't take much to figure out who he was or had been. While he was definitely not friendly or happy he was not malevolent either. As long as the workers avoided the area around the elevator shaft, which they did if it was at all possible, it was pretty much live and let haunt.

The second, a spectral nurse pushing a cart, was seen throughout the building though more often in the upper levels where the patient rooms had been. She passed by on her way to whatever business needed to be tended to and never interacted with anyone, simply fading into and out of existence at random moments. It was later discovered that she was not the ghost of one specific woman, but the residual energy of many who walked the halls day and night offering comfort and care as best they could.

The final spirit was the one most seldom seen, but also the strongest. A sad young woman who was sighted most often on the second floor. She appeared to have been beautiful when she was alive and she was dressed in a simple white gown. When she showed herself it was almost always to young women and usually when they were alone. She would wring her hands and appear to be pleading for help before vanishing. Everyone who had the privilege of seeing her said the same thing, she seemed to have lost something precious and needed help finding it.

The mystery of who the woman was and who or what she was searching for remained just that, a mystery, until years later when Michael requested the assistance of the fledgling Winner Paranormal Investigations Foundation. Though it had only been created less than a year before, it was quickly winning kudos in both the scientific and paranormal communities for using cutting edge technology and solid, unbiased investigative techniques.

The investigation took a full month and Michael Altramira was impressed with the thoroughness in which it was conducted. He was however, surprised that the team leader was Mr. Winner himself. Not only that, but the soft spoken and deeply sad man was accompanied by his young son and daughter. The boy, Quatre, was attended to by a nanny though he spent most of his time with his father or a mountain of a man he called Washid. Iria, on the other hand, seemed completely uninterested in what her father was doing and the nanny, Mrs. Phelps, often took her on day trips to explore the surrounding areas.

Quatre was surprisingly well behaved and seemed to be a magnet for the ghost. She was spotted in the makeshift nursery several times as well as being seen in the vicinity of the little boy. The sensitive in the group, a good natured man named Auda, was able to determine that the woman's name, when she was alive, had been Millie and she was looking for her lost child. A child that was suspected to be a boy as the spirit showed absolutely no interest in Iria and she in turn never seemed to notice when the woman was around.

A search of Jerome's vital records revealed that almost a hundred years earlier a Mildred Townsen had delivered a son before bleeding out and dying, something that happened way to often in those days. The baby, unfortunately, died two days later. The cause of death was listed on his death certificate, as fluid on the lungs. There was no father cited the for child, something that was extremely unusual at that time. Despite an exhaustive research there was no record that Mildred Townsen had ever been married or had any living relatives.

With the mystery as solved as it was going to be without a time machine the Winner Paranormal Investigations group loaded up their vans and promised Mr. Altamira a written report with all their findings within a month. Everyone was tired and elated, discussing the case and what they could do to improve the process as they slowly drove away down the narrow road.

No one noticed that Quatre, who was supposed to be napping, had his hand on the window and was staring intently out through the glass until the hotel was out of view.

Nor did they notice the shadowy figure in the window on the second floor that watched them go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Winner Foundation Paranormal Investigations Headquarters, Wednesday April 4th 2007

“Take a deep breath and focus. Clear your mind of everything, but Quatre. Study him. Know how he looks and sounds. It is important that you see how he is before we start so you know if something changes. Awareness is the key, be open and aware so you see what is real not what you expect to see.”

Trowa nodded, narrowing his focus to just the man standing in front o f him. Under his intense scrutiny Quatre blushed, but didn't drop his eyes or give ground. A deep chuckle cut into Trowa's concentration and without taking his eyes off of Quatre he pulled back a little, relaxing his stance.

“Much better. Focus and attention are good. Staring like he is a mouse and you are a hungry cat is not. I thought I might see my Godson ravished before my eyes.”

“Rashid!” Quatre's mortified tone was tempered by the expression of affectionate exasperation on his face. “Don't give him any ideas.”

“I have plenty already.” Trowa's eyes flicked from Quatre to Rashid then back, a wicked grin curving his lips.

Rashid chuckled again then schooled his features into a more serious expression. “There will be plenty of time for that when we are finished here.” He gestured to Trowa to resume his study of Quatre. “Remember, tomorrow we will be doing this where there is actual residual energy then you will see how he changes when he is channeling. If that goes well then we will move to something more lively.”

“And if it doesn't?” The words were out before Trowa was aware he had spoken. It wasn't often that he let others see the fears that lurked below the surface calm he showed the world, but this was not a normal situation. Despite the short time they had known each other Rashid was quickly becoming one of a small group of people that Trowa felt he could let his guards down around.

There was a pause while Rashid turned his gaze on first one young man and then the other. “This,” he gestured between Quatre and Trowa to show what this he meant. “It means something to you.”

Trowa ducked his head and nodded. “Not something, everything.” He took a deep breath then raised his chin and met Rashid's gaze with quiet conviction. “It means everything. He means everything to me.”

“Good.” Rashid nodded his head in approval. “Then if it does not go well we will come back and practice until it does. If this is what you both want then you will make it happen.” He turned to Trowa, focusing strictly on him. “Focus on Quatre and do not let your feelings get in the way. If you are calm and trust him to know what he is doing you'll do fine. Your job is support and protect him if he needs it. A touchstone to keep him anchored to this world not a barrier between him and what lies beyond.” He then turned his attention to Quatre, his expression softening. “Trowa is not Wufei, you must remember that. He will talk, react and feel different. You must let go and trust him to keep you safe. I believe he can do this. Do you?”

“I believe he can and I trust him.” Quatre's smile was soft and open as he reached out to take Trowa's hand.

Rashid smiled, pleased by what he saw and felt. “Alright, we will start again...”


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday July 1st 2007 – Tucson, Arizona

 

The alarm beeped once before Trowa's hand hit the button on the top to shut it off. Next to him Quatre stirred, moving closer so that he could wrap his legs around one of Trowa's. Chuckling softly Trowa carded his fingers into Quatre's sweat, sleep and sex mussed hair, tugging gently to make it stand on end. Trowa ducked his head to steal a kiss, amused and aroused by the way that Quatre responded eagerly even though he was still mostly asleep. 

Reluctantly, Trowa began to extract himself from the pile of sleep weighted limbs that was his boyfriend. The end result was to become more entangled and have more body parts pressed against him then he had started with. Still amused and not willing to use force to get free, Trowa attempted to use reason. “If you want breakfast before we go I need to get up.” Quatre mumbled something that could have been Egg McMuffin or Scrooge McDuck and tightened his hold on Trowa in response. 

Trowa snorted and made a face leaving no doubt to his feelings about the nutritional value of fast food and cartoon animals. Lowering the timber of his voice he slipped into the tone he used when discussing a menu of a much more carnal nature. With his lips a hair's breath from touching Quatre's ear he whispered. “Denver omelet hot out of the pan, lightly browned English muffin, and fresh squeezed orange juice.” 

Quatre's eyes popped open, all signs of sleepiness gone. The normally light blue irises darkened to a much deeper hue with lust. “Damn it Trowa! You can't use that voice and expect me to get _out_ of bed.” He rolled his hips, pushing against Trowa's side in a less than subtle manner. 

“Help me make breakfast and we can take a shower together while Duo does the dishes.”

Quatre pursed his lips, his eyes dancing with laughter, as he weighed his options. “That does sound like a better offer, but it means I have to get out of bed and you will have to put clothes on. Both of those are major downsides in my book. Plus, its still dark. I am morally opposed to getting up before sunrise, especially when I'm supposed to be on vacation.” 

“Working vacation and I can sweeten the deal with fresh brewed coffee.” Trowa bent his head to kiss Quatre long and slow effectively countering his own argument. 

When they separated Quatre sighed and ran a hand down to squeeze Trowa's naked ass. “Now that is an offer I can't say no to. Coffee is my secret weakness.” Quatre rolled onto his back and stretched, his muscles bunching then relaxing them as he worked out the stiffness from his long slumber. 

Trowa snorted. “It's about as secret as Superman's identity.” Taking advantage of his newly freed limbs he slipped out of bed and began pulling on clothes. He tossed a pair of boxer briefs so they landed next to Quatre's head then made a gesture of impatience towards them. 

With a heavy sigh Quatre threw back the covers and crawled out of bed. “Why did I have to fall for a morning person?” He asked the ceiling mournfully as he pulled on the underwear then followed it with a pair of loose shorts and one of Trowa's UofA t shirts. 

“Just lucky.” Trowa's cheerful smirk elicited a grimace from Quatre, but he followed his lover out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen without any real hesitation or regret. 

There was a slight dampness in the air from the swamp coolers which gave it a chill that would last until the sun made an appearance over the horizon. Quatre shivered, wishing he had thought to put on shoes and socks to keep his feet protected from the tile. Saltillo, while beautiful and evocative of the mission style architecture of the area, was incredibly porous so it not only held in moisture, but the cold as well. After giving Trowa's sneakers an envious look he sighed. “I need to go get my sandals.” An amused chuckle followed him back down the hallway. 

In their room Quatre was tempted to crawl back into bed, but he resisted the urge, shifting his attention from the pile of pillows and blankets to the floor. Trowa's room was one of the few places that was carpeted instead of tiled so Quatre buried his feet into the warm, soft pile and sighed happily. One of his flip flops was in the middle of the room while its partner was no where to be seen. His sneakers were in a pile by the closet door, but Quatre chaffed at the idea of putting on the heavier shoes before he needed to for the long drive to Jerome. 

His gaze made a slow sweep of the room searching for either the other flip flop or his sandals which Quatre could not remember taking off the previous day. His and Trowa's clothes were in a co-mingled pile that started in the middle of the room and made a trail to the bed, but there was no sign of any kind of footwear. The memory of how they had created the path made him smile as he unconsciously reached down to adjust himself. By the closet his suitcases sat open and still half packed. The books he had brought were untouched and Quatre couldn't bring himself to feel bad about that. He would have plenty of time to read later when when he didn't have Trowa finding new and interesting ways to keep them both entertained. 

Shoving down that thought and the diamond sharp flash of pain that went with it Quatre refocused on his search for the missing sandals. The thought of having to go home at some point and leave Trowa was something he didn't want to think about especially when he was looking at a good five hours behind the wheel. Brooding and driving was not a good combination. He crossed the room and opened the closet door. Inside, his clothes hung next to Trowa's. It was a bit of a tight fit, but they looked right hanging side by side in a single space. On the floor were Trowa's boots and a pair of well worn bunny slippers, no doubt a gift from Duo at some point.

Chuckling to himself Quatre closed the door. Lips pursed and hands on his hips he did a slow turn taking in the chest of drawers that Trowa had bought unfinished and stained himself. It rested directly on the carpet so the sandals could not be underneath it. The bed however was another matter and Quatre dropped to his knees beside it and threw the trailing end of the blankets up onto the mattress.   
On the floor towards the head of the bed was a tube of lube, a container of baby wipes and a large box of condoms. Blushing and grinning smugly Quatre made a mental note to buy Trowa a night stand. While he was not ashamed of his relationship some things shouldn't be left out where anyone could see them. 

The only other things under the bed were a couple of textbooks and a short white sock. “Well shit.” Quatre sat back on his heels mentally reviewing the process he went through when packing and confirming for himself that he did indeed bring them along. 

“Did you check the living room?” Quatre startled and half turned to find Trowa leaning against the door frame. “You took them off out there when we got home from the botanical garden yesterday.” 

“Of course.” Quatre bounced to his feet with an exasperated sigh. “I completely forgot.” 

“You were distracted.” Trowa's smirk had a soft edge to it and Quatre couldn't help but grin in response. 

“ _That_ I remember.” He brushed past Trowa pausing long enough to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. “Everything else is a bit of a blur.” 

Quatre's sandals were next to the door where he had left them the evening before and he slid his cold feet into them with a happy sigh. With his current task completed Quatre let his mind drift back to the plans that were starting to take shape. There were details to work out, a lot of them actually, but it would be doable if everyone involved was amiable. A lot depended on how things went the next few days. The butterflies kicking up a fuss in his stomach, he told himself as he started back down the hallway, were from excitement not nerves. There was absolutely nothing to be nervous about. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Wake up sleeping beauties. The next stop is in three hours so pee and get snacks now.” 

Wufei shifted, blinking several times to clear the sleep fuzziness from his eyes and brain. He stretched when Relena sat up, feeling the muscles in his back bunch then relax after being held in the same position since leaving The Hideout several hours earlier. Nudging Relena earned him a dirty look but got her moving, head ducked to avoid the ceiling, towards Quatre's open door. She climbed out awkwardly then moved to the side to give him room to do the same. 

Away from the protection of tinted windows and powerful air conditioning the heat hit him like a solid presence. It wasn't as humid as some places he had been, but then moisture in the air tended to bring the temperature down. The air felt oppressive as if it was trying to weigh him down. He sighed, feeling the overheated oxygen fill his lungs and give him the push he needed to move out of the minimal shade of the van towards the store. 

Inside the cool air made his already sweat soaked skin feel cold and clammy as if he'd had a fever that just broke. There was a line by the single unisex bathroom so he found a clear space next to Trowa and leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he waited for his turn. “How has the traffic been?” 

Trowa shrugged, smiling a little. “Pretty quiet. Most everybody either left town yesterday or they're waiting until later in the week.” 

“That's good.” Wufei yawned then had the good grace to look embarrassed. “I'm sorry, I tried to stay awake for as long as I could. Riding in the car always puts me to sleep unless I'm driving.” 

“It's fine.” Trowa grinned, his smile turning mischievous. “It gave Quat and I a chance to talk about you.” 

Wufei snorted. His friendship with Trowa had gotten off to a rocky start, but with time they'd come to understand and appreciate each other beyond a shared concern for Quatre's well being. “Were you trying to work out how to tell me that you're going to be my new daddy? Because I had already figured that out.” 

“I told Quat you were smarter than you looked.” Trowa smirked, his eyes twinkling with good humor.

“I'm not going to dignify that with a response.” Wufei sniffed, his look of wounded dignity balanced by the small smile he was fighting to keep under control. 

The bathroom door opened and Duo emerged holding the door open so that Heero could take his place inside. Trowa shifted down the wall with Wufei moving in his wake. “Are you nervous?” The teasing had gone from Wufei's voice and he was studying Trowa's face intently. 

“Yes.” The open, playful expression on Trowa's face closed down leaving behind something that was much more difficult to read. 

“Rashid told me he was very impressed with how fast you picked things up.” Wufei smiled and squeezed Trowa's shoulder. “He's not one to say something like that unless he means it.” 

“Quat's been working with you for a long time. You make it look easy.” There was something undefinable in Trowa's tone. A mixture of wistful envy and awe that could easy go down a very dark path.

“You will too with time.” Wufei smiled, reassuring. “When we first started out we were awkward and completely unsure of each other. Trust is the key and you have that. Everything else will come with practice and experience.” Wufei paused shifting his position against the wall. “Rashid loves Quatre and has been a second father. If he was at all concerned he would never have given his blessing for this test. At the very least he would have been here to make sure nothing happened. The fact that he is willing to put Quatre's safety in your hands tells me all I need to know.” 

Trowa nodded and a small, vulnerable smile flashed across his face. It was gone in an instant, but lasted long enough for Wufei to see the scared little boy that Trowa had once been. 

“Talking about me?” Quatre slid in behind Wufei shoving his wallet in his back pocket before making himself comfortable. 

“Yes.” Wufei's and Trowa's answers were simultaneous and couldn't have been more in sync without hours of practice. 

“Oh, God.” Quatre covered his eyes then peeked out between his fingers. “Why did I ever encourage the two of you to become friends?” 

Wufei smirked then lazily put an arm around Trowa's neck, tugging him close. “Because you love us.” 

“It's a damn good thing too.” Quatre slumped against the wall in mock resignation though his grin did not dim. “Because you two may be the death of me yet.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The road was narrow and winding as it wandered through the foothills on the far side of Mingus Mountain. On one side a sheer rock cliff camouflaged occasionally by stands of cottonwood trees blocked the view. On the other side the drop was visible in small flashes through the scrub forest that grew wild across most of the area. As they rounded a bend in the road the brush thinned and for the first time Relena could see out across the valley. Down below the vegetation was a golden brown as the summer monsoons were still a week or so in the future. Ahead of her and to the right, clinging to the side of Cleopatra Hill, was Jerome.

The town was laid out in layers that striped the hillside with buildings that were in various stages of disrepair. Here and there one had been shored up, repaired and repainted while others in the same area appeared to be losing their grip on the rocky soil. Patches of greenery softened the hardness of the landscape though the trees appeared to be as rough around the edges as the town itself. The main road into town was a series of switchbacks that wound its way up the hill. 

She pulled her favorite camera from the case at her feet and began snapping photos of the town and surrounding areas. As always seeing the world through the lens helped put things into perspective for her. The van eased through a long sinuous curve and to her right Relena could see what looked like caves dug into the rock of the hill. Each one was blocked by a gate that was covered in faded, peeling, yellow paint. When they passed the third one she noticed a car parked inside. 

“They're garages.” She blushed, realizing that she had spoken out loud. 

Next to her Duo chuckled. “I had the exact same reaction the first time I came here. There was no way to build a road up to the houses so they put the garages in down here.” 

“How do they get up the hill?” Relena flashed Quatre a smile thanking him for slowing down to a crawl to allow her to take more pictures.

“There is a set of stairs in the back of each garage that leads up into the house.” 

Relena nodded. “That makes sense. I wish we could go in one. I'd love to photograph it.” 

“Howard used to know a guy that lived here. He had this incredible old car that only Howard was allowed to work on. I heard that he died a couple of years ago though and his son sold the place.” 

“Mr. Franklin.” Trowa's voice carried from the front as he turned slightly in his seat to see behind him. “He used to tell Howard I needed a hair cut.” Trowa smiled at the memory then shared a grin with Duo. “He always had Otter Pops in his freezer and he'd let us sit in his car and pretend to drive it.” 

Duo smiled though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Remember the time he let us camp in his back yard?” 

Trowa chuckled. “We had s'mores and slept out on the grass.” 

“You thought you were hot shit because you could pick out Orion and The Big Dipper.” Duo laughed, the good humor returning to his face. 

“I still can.” Trowa smirked at his friend before turning back to face the front. “Turn left here Quat.” 

Quatre complied and Relena realized that the majority of the town was now below them. Their destination, The Verde Hotel, sat squarely above them between two peaks where the pass over the hill would be if one existed. It was on the highest point that would support any kind of structure. The building stood out not only because of its location. The size was easily two to three times that of the next closest. The paint, a light beige with dark red accents, had been touched up recently giving it a clean feel despite the obvious age of the structure.

“Your turn is coming up.” 

Relena felt the van decelerate and took advantage of the slower speed to snap a few more pictures from her new perspective. 

The track that the van turned onto wasn't much wider than a footpath and Quatre made his way up it at not much more than a crawl. After several minutes it widened into a small, asphalt covered, parking lot. Relena watched the tension ease in the set of Quatre's shoulders as he pulled into a spot. Apparently he had been more nervous about driving up the path than he had let on. She shook her head, thinking how typical that was of Quatre. 

“I can't believe that is really a road.” Quatre turned off the ignition and pocketed the keys with a snort of disbelief. “If the van had been any wider we would have had to park at the bottom and carry everything up.” He made a face to show his opinion of that particular idea. 

Relena chuckled then followed Wufei out of the van. Outside the heat came up in waves off the pavement heating the little breeze that half heartedly tugged at her ponytail. “I thought it would be cooler here.” Relena's voice was more woeful than she intended but judging from the looks on the others faces they echoed her sentiments. 

Trowa stretched turning his face towards the sun and sighed as he worked the stiffness from the long drive out of his neck. As the resident sun worshiper he was the only one not disappointed that they had not escaped the heat of summer. “It's only supposed to get to ninety five. That's about twenty degrees cooler than Tucson.” 

“I don't even know what to say to that.” Relena blew out a breath and picked up two of the bags. She started across the parking lot pausing long enough to call over her shoulder. “We should probably get inside before we get frost bite.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The years had been kind to Michael Altramira. At just over fifty he looked a good ten years younger and had the energy of man half his years. His dark hair was still thick and he wore it in a short cut to keep it out of his face. His tortoiseshell glasses, a concession to the years, flattered the oval shape of his face. The smile lines around his eyes were a testament to how much he loved running the hotel and sharing the town he loved with the public. 

The counter he stood behind was polished wood that shone with a deep, rich, brown despite the number of people who had touched and leaned on it over the years. The lobby was immaculate and other than a rack of DVDs for rent and another of brochures for local sites to see it had not changed much over the years. Despite the transient nature of the residents the feeling was much more than of a treasured friend opening his home than that of the sterile nature normally associated with a hotel. Quatre had the passing thought that it was no surprise the warmth reminded him of the atmosphere of The Hideout. 

“Mr. Winner. It's a pleasure to have you and your friends staying with us.” Michael shook Quatre's hand, holding it clashed between his own. His voice was warm and rang with a kind of genuine sincerity that was rarity in the world of business. “When your father called and asked if you could spend a few days and do another small investigation I was thrilled. His endorsement is why The Verde Hotel was added to the list of haunted place of America and it is directly responsible for our success.” 

“Thank you.” Quatre's million watt smile lit up his face in equal parts with the blush creeping across his cheeks. “We're looking forward to doing some tourist things as well as visiting with your resident spirits.” He looked around, taking in the lush rugs, intricate tile work and the original Otis elevator that was one of the first self – service models. “It looks just the way that my dad described it. I'm sorry I don't remember myself.” 

Michael laughed causing the smile lines around his eyes to crinkle and deepened. You were just a little boy. Barely walking though you talked up a storm. Not that we understand most of what you were saying, but it didn't slow you down one bit.” 

“Good to know somethings don't change.” Wufei flashed Quatre a smirk then held his hand out to Michael. “Wufei Chang. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Altramira. Mr. Winner speaks fondly of this place and the time he spent here. He's often said that this investigation was the one that convinced him he was on the right path and there was so much more to learn than faith would ever explain.” 

“The pleasure is mine Mr. Chang. I'm glad it was a mutually beneficial experience.” Michael shook hands with Wufei then turned taking in the rest of the group. “Who are the rest of your friends?” 

“Relena Darlian, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton.” Michael shook hands with each person as they were introduced and welcomed him or her to the hotel. 

“I've put you on the second floor.” Michael handed Quatre three sets of keys and pushed the guest ledger towards him. “I remember you didn't like the elevator last time. You'd cry when ever you had to ride in it. Your sister, though, she loved it. She wanted to ride in it all day long.” He chuckled at the memory. “It got so Mr. Rashid would carry you up and down the stairs even though you and your family was on the top floor. I didn't know if that was still a problem so if you want to take the stairs it isn't too far to walk.” 

“I don't think it will be an issue, but I appreciate the consideration.” Quatre signed his name and pushed the ledger towards Trowa. 

“The restaurant is closed on Sundays, but there are several places open in town. They're all within walking distance if you don't want to drive.. Our driveway takes some getting used to. They all close up about seven so you might want to keep that in mind if you don't want to make the trip down to Sedona to eat.” 

“Thank you again for everything.” Quatre handed the keys off to Heero before shaking hands again with Michael. “I'd like to touch base with you sometime tomorrow about what we are planning to do on Tuesday so we are both on the same page.” 

“I'm here all day every day. If there is no one at the counter just ring the bell.” Micheal pulled the guest book back to its place on the counter and set the pen next to it. “Feel free to wander around. Any place that is locked is off limits, but the rest of the hotel is open to the public. If there is anything specific you want or need to see just let me know. I hope you enjoy your stay with us.” 

“I'm sure we will.” Quatre flashed another brilliant smile before turning away from the counter. He shifted the bags he carried to a more comfortable position and headed for the elevator. “Lets get settled.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is that you're eating?” Heero looked back and forth between Trowa and Duo's plates, a mixture of curiosity and revulsion on his face. The roasted turkey wrap in his hand bled vegetables in stark contrast to the concoctions he was asking about. 

“Sonoran dogs. They're a Tucson delicacy.” Duo gestured with his hot dog, showing it off. “There is this food cart that is usually set up downtown by the courthouse that has the best ones. When Tro and I were in high school we'd skip out of class once in a while when things got boring. We'd snag a few dogs and eat them in the park.” 

“Sonoran field trips.” Trowa grinned and took a bite of his dog chewing slowly and clearly enjoying it. 

“You take a hot dog, steamed is okay, but grilled is better, wrap some bacon around it and put it in a bun. Then you add salsa on one side and jalapenos on the other. You top the whole thing with a light garnish of mayo and voila.” Duo made a grand gesture before taking another big bite.

“Gross.” Relena made a face and forked some of her green chili stew onto a freshly made tortilla. “Sounds like a heart attack waiting to happen.” 

Trowa swallowed then took a long drink of his water. “I get plenty of cardio from riding my bike and doing yard work. I think my heart can handle an occasional Sonoran Dog.” He flashed her a contended grin before taking another bite. 

“That doesn't explain Duo.” Wufei's chicken tortilla soup sat towards the middle of the table, cooling as he worked his way through the spinach salad that accompanied it. 

“Nothing does.” Trowa said around a mouthful of Sonoran Dog, cutting off Duo before he had a chance to reply. “How's your food Quat?” 

Quatre startled, pulling his eyes from the plate in front of him to the people he was sharing a table with. “What?” 

“How do you like your food?” Trowa's focus shifted from the half eaten hot dog in his hand to Quatre. Slowly he set it back down on his plate his eyes flickering from Quatre's mostly untouched meal to his face. “You've barely eaten anything.” 

“It's fine.” Quatre took a bite and chewed, his eyes staying on Trowa's face. “In fact, its really good. I've never had mac and cheese with green chilis and salsa in it before. They blend together better than you would think.” 

“You look tired.” Trowa nodded at Quatre's fork when he paused in eating and smiled waiting for him to chew and swallow before answering. 

“It was the driving, I'll be fine after a good night's sleep.” Quatre smiled, a wan imitation of his usual grin.

Wufei nodded then shot Trowa a look of understanding. “We usually do five hour shifts when we're doing long distance and today was closer to six or six and a half.” 

“Five hours has been scientifically tested to be the optimal shift.” Heero cut in, picking up explaination where Wufei left off. “The research has been duplicated multiple times with statistically valid results. After that fatigue begins to set in. Attention and reaction times are reduced for each thirty minute interval of time the driver continues behind the wheel.” 

“And yet we're all here in one piece.” Quatre's voice held a large helping of exasperated amusement.

“You're young and have experience with extended time behind the wheel which helps to counter balance fatigue as does the frequent stops we took.” Heero's eyes flicked to Relena who stuck her tongue out at him. 

“It's not my fault I have to pee more often than you guys. That's the way my body works.” 

Heero sighed then continued on. “Also, we are in a new place and driving unfamiliar roads creates a heightened sense of awareness. Those elements balanced out the additional driving time, but if we had not arrived in another thirty minutes it would have been time to pull over and change drivers.” 

Quatre sighed and shot Trowa a look that made it clear he was much abused and maligned before returning his attention to his meal. 

“What's really bothering you?” Trowa pitched his voice low so that he and Quatre were the only ones who could hear it. From across the table Wufei smiled and gave him a barely discernible nod before going back to his discussion with Duo about the known history of the local tribes and the historical sites he would like to visit at some point. 

“Lets just say I know why I hated the elevator as a child. There is definitely a presence there and one that is not happy.” 

“We'll take the stairs.” Trowa smiled and shifted so his arm was brushing against Quatre's. Physical contact was one of the ways that Quatre was able to center and ground himself as well as being something he enjoyed. Looking out the window at the town where abandoned building numbered the ones in use two or three to one Trowa was hit with the realization that the whole place must be one huge mass of restless spirits and residual energies battering at Quatre's protective shields all the time. It explained the tired and pinched look to his face much more than having spent the day driving. It only took Trowa a minute to decide that he was going to have to do something about that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The evening breeze tugged at Duo's bangs blowing them into then out of his eyes. He huffed a sigh then moved closer to Heero. They had opted to walk to and from the diner instead of driving as all three couples had met their quota for sitting for the day and were eager to stretch their legs. Now that the sun was down the air was cooling quickly though it still carried the heavy feel of impending rain. To the left, out over the Verde Valley heat lightning crackled and lit up the sky unaccompanied by the normal roll of thunder. Duo shared a look with Trowa then cleared his throat. “So, I've been thinking.” 

There was a communal groan, but Duo ignored it in favor of taking the moral high ground. 

“Is this going to be another discussion about how much you like Heero's ass?” Trowa tilted his head back so he could make a face at Duo. “Because I think I can recite it by heart now.” 

“Nope, though I do think about that a lot.” Duo grinned and slid his hand down to palm Heero's ass quickly before moving it back to where it had been. “We've been doing a lot of museums and historical markers, plus you guys did all that research on Jerome a couple of days ago. What do you think of the idea of taking the day off completely tomorrow? Skip the governor’s mansion and the mine tour like we had planned and go down to Slide Rock instead? We could wander around Sedona too. There's a couple of really good Mexican restaurants in town.” He leaned forward a bit to catch Quatre's eye. “There's a ton of local artisans too so you could get something for Iria's birthday. “

“She did say she wanted southwestern jewelry.” Quatre pursed his lips in consideration. He turned to Wufei and Relena who were standing just a little off to his left. “What do you think? I know you were looking forward to seeing and photographing the town.” 

“Slide Rock sounds like fun and I've heard a lot about Sedona.” Relena smiled and looked up at Wufei. “Do you mind trading in history for nature for a day?” 

Wufei returned the smile and kissed her gently before replying. “Will you be wearing a bikini?” 

She laughed, rolling her eyes at the lusty grin on his face. “Quite possibly.” 

“I vote for Slide Rock then.” 

“Heero?” While Quatre was the leader of the investigations team, the group, and particularly the friendships that stemmed from it, were a complete democracy. 

“A day in cooler weather would be beneficial to the mental, physical and emotional stamina of the group. In addition both Slide Rock and Sedona are places on Duo's must see list.” 

“Okay then,” Quatre grinned at Duo. “I guess we are going to Sedona and Slide Rock tomorrow.” 

“Excellent! It takes about an hour to get to Sedona from here so if we head out about ten then we can do lunch, wander in Sedona for a hour or so and head to Slide Rock after.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Penny for your thoughts?” Duo smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him gently back so he was flush with Heero's chest. The solid warmth of Heero's body made a strong counter point to the cool metal of the steam heater that he had been leaning against. The view out the window was not much, but he wasn't really paying attention any way. The lights in the parking lot lit up the rock shelf that the hotel was situated on and the low wall that edged the parking lot, but was quickly eaten up beyond the asphalt rectangle. 

“I was thinking about Howard.” Duo's voice was soft and carried a hint of longing. “When I was a kid and we would come visit his friend I'd ask if we could stay here, in the hotel. He always said no. He was a practical guy raising a kid alone and he wasn't going to pay for a hotel when we already had a place to stay. Besides, I think one of the best parts for him was drinking beer and telling stories to Mr. Franklin. He didn't socialize much at home so it must have been a treat for him to have someone to gossip with about the good old days.” 

Duo paused and a comfortable silence moved in to the fill the space where conversation had been. After a moment he shifted letting Heero take more of his weight. 

“He wanted me to go to college. We'd be out in the garage working on some old clunker and he'd tell me that turning a wrench was no way to make a living for someone with brains.” Duo paused and when he spoke again the wistful tone of his voice had taken on something heavier. “I wonder what he would think about the choices I've made. The things I've done with my life. Trowa and I are doing pretty well with the B&B and I've got a steady flow of commissions coming in. I'm not in the same neighborhood as Quatre, but I've got money in the bank and I'm happy with how my life is...” His words trailed off and Heero tightened his hold before letting go. Placing his hands gently on Duo's shoulders Heero applied enough pressure to make Duo turn to face him. 

“You are a good person and a good friend. I'm sure Howard would be proud of you and what you have done with your life.” He tipped Duo's chin up so that their eyes met and held. “I'm proud of you and I know that Trowa would throw himself in front of a bus to protect you. That kind of loyalty is precious and has to be earned.” 

“Tro's anti-social, his opinion doesn't count.” There was a residual huskiness to Duo's voice, but the good humor was beginning to return to his eyes. 

“He's an honorable man. Both Wufei and Rashid think highly of him which is a rare thing.” Heero brushed a thumb lightly across Duo's cheek bone and smiled. “They think highly of you too. Iria was greatly impressed with the drawing you did of that entity that Quatre saw. She said if it hadn't been so creepy she would have stolen it, had it framed and hung it on the wall in her office. 

“Maybe I should draw her something for her birthday.” 

“I'm sure she would treasure it if you did.” 

“Thanks.” Duo moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, holding him in a firm but gentle embrace. “You always know what to say to make me feel better.” 

“Good.” Heero rubbed circles on Duo's back then bent his head to kiss the base of Duo's neck softly. “ I love you.” He paused then whispered into Duo's skin. “I would push Trowa out of the way for the privilege of jumping in front of a bus for you. I can't speak for Howard, but speaking for myself you are the most amazing person I have ever met. If he wasn't proud then there is something wrong with him, not you.” 

Duo pulled back, his eyes blinking quickly as he studied Heero's face. His voice was rough and raw, but carried the weight of truth. “I love you too, Heero.” Duo choked a laugh, tears rolling down his face despite his earlier efforts to stop them. “I'll kick your ass if you jump in front of a damn bus.” 

“Understood.” Heero smiled, using his thumbs to wipe the moisture from Duo's face before kissing him softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday July 2nd 2007 – Jerome, Arizona

 

“It's only an hour each way with plenty of time between each. That is not going to wear me out.” Quatre held the keys loosely in his hand though his body language made it clear that he was ready for a fight if it came to that.

Wufei sighed, his frown beginning to deepen into a scowl. “That's not the point, Quatre. This is supposed to be a completely down day for you. Rest, relaxation and recharge not driving down a mountain and through a tourist town in the peak of the season.” Wufei's hand remained out, palm up in expectation of the keys being relinquished to him even though Quatre showed no sign of letting them go. 

“You worry too much Wufei.” Quatre's voice struck the exact balance between amusement and affection while resonating with a tone that made what he was saying sound like it was completely reasonable. 

“That's my job.” Wufei's gaze flicked to where Trowa was standing to the right of and slightly behind Quatre. In a much lower tone that was meant to carry no farther than Quatre he added. “At least for now.”

Quatre's expression softened and he reached out to squeeze Wufei's shoulder. “I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I'm fine. I promise.” 

“It's my turn to drive.” The keys were out of Quatre's hand and enclosed in Heero's fist before Quatre had a chance to react. “Wufei will drive back.” 

Quatre pivoted on his heel to glare at Heero. He opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say a word Trowa moved in to pulled him into a kiss. It started as a simple press of lips against lips then deepened into something much more intense. They broke apart once, breathing heavily only to have Trowa reclaim Quatre's lips as the people around them shuffled and looked at each other with awkward amusement. 

“Note to self. Get a spray bottle for when there isn't a hose available.” Duo mock grimaced and hoisted his backpack up on his shoulder so that he could circle the van to claim the front passenger seat.

The kiss finally broke and Trowa rested his forehead against Quatre's a bemused grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “If you sit in the back with me we can do that all day.” 

“I might be willing to trade driving for that.” Quatre's voice still held the grumpy tone, but he was smiling, his eyes dancing as he dove in for another quick kiss. 

“I've change my mind. You can drive.” Wufei made a face at Quatre who stuck his tongue out in response. 

“Sorry, but as someone just reminded me today is my day off. Besides,” His eyes went to Trowa's lips while he blatantly ran his hand down Trowa's side to rest lightly on his ass. “I got a better offer.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I'm not eating that.” Relena scooped up the batter fried bit of meat and returned it to Heero's plate with a glare. She should have known when Heero insisted that they eat in this particular restaurant that there would be a catch, but she hadn't thought that his insistence in experiencing local cuisine would go that far. “The bison chili was good and the cactus fries were kind of bland though I liked the sauce a lot, but I draw the line at eating rattlesnake.” She made a face then shuddered. “Snake is not food.” 

“You should try it. In many parts of the world snake is considered a staple part of the cuisine.” Heero dipped the bite of snake into the sweet onion jam that accompanied it before popping it into his mouth.

“No.” Relena cut off a square of cornbread, buttered it and took a bite. She chewed slowly, smiling in enjoyment. “You can have my share.” 

Across the table, a heavy wood affair that appeared to have been made of planks lined up, cut to size then covered with a coat of varnish, Duo shot her a look of sympathy and helped himself to more of the bison chili nachos. “I'm with you on this one. I had rattlesnake once when I was a kid and didn't like it. It was rubbery and tasted like the crotch of someone's dirty gym shorts.” 

“Whoever cooked it didn't know what they were doing.” Trowa helped himself to some of the cornbread opting it eat it without any butter. “When it's done right the meat is tender and it tastes a lot like chicken.” 

“Sure, if your chickens have fangs and a nasty habit of killing people.” Duo pushed back the small plate that had come with the appetizers in anticipation of the arrival of his meal. “I like the normal kind with wings and feathers that you don't cause you to need anti venom shots if they happen to bite you.“ 

“Chickens don't bite, they don't have teeth. However, they can peck and it hurts quite a bit, particularly if you are a child or if you are not expecting it.” Heero glared at his plate, chewing vigorously on his piece of rattlesnake.

Relena grinned and popped the last bit of her cornbread into her mouth enjoying the surprised looks from the rest of the group at the vehemence of Heero's statement. “Our aunt had a farm when we were little and when we went to visit Heero and Mil would have to collect the eggs. The chickens hated him.” 

“The feeling was completely mutual.” Heero moved his plate to the side as the waiter arrived and began handing around entrees. When he was finished and everyone was served Heero continued. “Aunt Sally thought that we were spoiled so every summer our parents would send us to live with her for the month of July. I still contend they did it less to improve our moral fiber and more because they wanted us out of the house.” 

“That's probably true.” Relena took a bite of her chili and chewed it slowly before adding a spoonful of sour cream. “I remember you and Mil getting into a lot of trouble during summer break. There were a couple of years it seemed liked he was always grounded for doing something he wasn't supposed to.” She tasted her lunch again and nodded that it was to her liking. “It didn't help that he had a whole string of girls that would happily lie to mom and dad about where he was.” 

“He is extremely attractive and has never been afraid of using that to his advantage.” Heero shared a look with his cousin. 

“Trust me, I know.” Relena speared a carrot through the hole Wufei had made in the crust of his pot pie. He had set it to the side to allow the steam to escape and the insides to cool while he finished the last of his cactus fries. She smiled and made a noise of approval as she swallowed. “You have good taste.” 

“Thank you.” He leaned in and kissed her gently. When they broke apart he helped himself to the forkful of chili he had stolen while she was distracted. “This is good too. I applaud your taste as well.” He kissed her again, a little less gently this time then pulled back with a sigh. “You definitely taste good.” 

“Children, we _are_ in public.” Quatre's tone was stern, but the smile on his face made a lie of it. 

“Says the man who spent the whole trip here making out with his boyfriend.” Wufei shifted so he could lay his arm on the back of the seat behind Relena. They had opted to take the bench seat that was set against the wall leaving the rest of the group to arrange themselves in the heavy wood chairs that encircled the table. The seat cushions and the bench were both covered in a turquoise material that was overlaid with patterns most often seen in Navajo weaving. It made for an interesting blend of cultures that had often clashed with devastating results. 

“We were reconnecting and deepening our relationship on a physical level.” Quatre's grin widened and he did an dismissive flick of his wrist using his fork as a makeshift scepter. When Trowa took advantage of the moving utensil to sneak a taste of Quatre's fresh grilled trout Quatre raised an eyebrow and grinned. 

“Like I said, you were making out.” Wufei was not one to be easily distracted or led off track by Quatre's grand gestures.

“Mmm, yes we were.” Quatre turned slightly to look Trowa over with an appreciate eye. “I plan to do it all the way back too.” 

“I second that plan.” Trowa pulled Quatre close and kissed him in a way that would have left no doubt about his plans for later on that evening even if he hadn't just clearly stated them. 

“Now who can't behave in public?” Wufei rolled his eyes and laughed in amusement. 

“All of you.” Heero cut across Quatre's answer with a good natured smile of his own. “Though I think this time you might have the right idea. Flicking his eyes to Duo he waited for the slight nod of approval before leaning in to steal a kiss of his own. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Is there something I can help you with?” The woman behind the counter was about the age of Quatre's father and held herself in a way that was pleasant and helpful without being ingratiating.

“I hope so. I'd like to look at this.” Quatre pointed to a simple bracelet that was made of two bands of heavy silver with an oval space between the two. “My sister had one like when she was a little girl and she's often said before how sad she was when she outgrew it.” 

The woman smile softened as she nodded. “That is a thoughtful gift. I'm sure your sister will be very happy to have it.” 

“The problem is I wanted to get her some earrings too, but I can't seem to decide. I've narrowed it down to three pairs and now I'm stuck.” Quatre sighed, not so much frustrated as annoyed at himself.

“Which three were you considering?” The woman opened the back of the case and removed the bracelet Quatre had requested to see before sliding the other side open to give her access to the earrings. “Maybe if you look at them closer it will help.” 

“The feathers.” Quatre pointed to a pair of earrings that were molded silver, made to look like feathers. At the top was a small green bead and the tips were colored black in contrast to the lighter colors of the metal and stone. They were small, but not delicate in shape. 

“These are lovely. I'm sure she would enjoy them.” The woman removed them from the case and set them down on the glass. What else?” 

“The hoops.” This time he gestured to a set of silver hoops enlayed with small pieces of blue stone that was shot through with veins of black creating a crackled look. “I'm leaning a bit more towards these because she mentioned liking turquoise.” 

“Both of these are turquoise.” The woman placed the second set next to the first and smiled. “Turquoise has quite a variety of shades. I've seen stones that were such a light green that they were almost white and others that were a deep blue. It is a remarkably versatile stone. What were the other ones you liked?” 

Quatre sighed, though it was with good humor. “That figures. The dragonflies.” His final selection was different from the first two in that it had no stones. They were simple rectangular pieces of silver that were long and thin with a pattern of dragonflies stamped into the metal. The silver was textured and rough with patches of black stain to emphasize the design.

“These are my favorites of the new styles.” The saleswoman lifted them out and set them next to the other two pairs. “The artist is a friend of mine and he does wonderful work. His pieces always go quickly.” 

“My sister loves dragonflies.” Quatre lifted one of the pair, surprised to find them lighter than expected. “They're all beautiful and I know she'd like all of them.” 

“Do you know if she wants something dressy or more casual? The hoops are good every day wear, but the other two are more for work or dress up. The feathers in particular need a specific look to set them off correctly.” She paused, a thoughtful look on her face. “Would you like to give her a call and ask her which one she would prefer?”

“I already know how that conversation would go.” Quatre's lips curved into a rueful smile. “My sister Iria, is one of the most practical people I know except when it comes to jewelry. If I tell her I can't decide she is going to tell me to buy all three.” 

“A woman after my own heart.” The saleswoman chuckled, her fingers going to the heavy squash blossom necklace encircling her neck. 

“I think I'm going to take her advice.” Quatre nodded as the idea solidified in his mind. “One for her birthday, one as a souvenir and one because it goes so well with the bracelet.” He turned a bit to where Trowa was loitering at the end of the counter, his eyes fixed on something in the case. “What do you think?” 

Trowa gave the item he was studying one last look before strolling down to where Quatre and the saleswoman were standing. “About what?” 

“The earrings.” Quatre gestured to the items spread out on the top of the case.

“Nice.” Trowa's eyes flicked over each set taking in the details. “Which ones are you going to get her?”

“All of them.” 

“Your dad is going to say that you're spoiling her.” The affectionate undertone of Trowa's voice softened the bite of his words. 

“She's my _big_ sister. I can't spoil her because she's older. At least that is what she keeps telling me.” Quatre smiled serenely, pleased with the logic of his rationalization. “Most of the jewelry she has Dad bought for her so he has no room to talk. Besides, I'm going to get something for him and Rashid too.” 

Trowa chuckled and shook his head. “I'm not surprised. Have you decided what?” 

“Actually, I have. “ Quatre grinned and moved down the case a bit to where the cufflinks were displayed. “Dad only wears a watch and his wedding ring most of the time, but when he has to wear something formal he uses cufflinks. There are a pair here that he would love.” The set that he gestured to was titled _Night Sky_ according to the card beside them. The bulk of the piece was black jade and it was inset with pieces of star shaped blue turquoise. There were also circles meant to represent planets or other heavenly bodies in both turquoise and coral. “We used to do a lot of star gazing when I was a kid.” Quatre offered by way of explanation. 

“He'll love them.” Trowa wrapped an arm around Quatre's waist and pulled him close for a moment. “What about Rashid?” 

“He doesn't wear jewelry, but there was that bowl we looked at when we came in that I think he would really like.” 

Trowa frowned, searching his memory then nodded. “The one that told the Hopi creation story?” 

“Yes.” Quatre moved across the room to where a small bowl sat on a display shelf. It was a base green with pictures of Mudhead Kachinas and Hopi priests conducting a ceremony to bring the earth to life. Symbols representing corn seeds and the four ordinal directions were spaced between the figures. “I think the message of rebirth and balance will appeal to him.” 

The saleswoman was packaging Quatre's purchases when they returned to the jewelry cases, Rashid's bowl held carefully in Quatre's hands. “Was there anything else I can help you gentlemen with?” 

“Trowa?” Quatre entwined his fingers with Trowa's and tugged him down towards where Trowa had been standing. “Was there something that you wanted?” 

Something dark and unreadable flashed in Trowa's eyes then was gone. He shook his head, but allowed Quatre to pull him back to where he had been standing before. 

“Are you sure?” Quatre's eyes roamed the case before settling on a vintage silver etched barrette and bracelet that were grouped together so they could be sold as a set. Both were stamped with Navajo designs and patterns for a simplistic, but classic look. “I bet Cathy would love those. Silver would look great in her hair.” 

Trowa clenched his jaws, his eyes angry and defensive in a way that Quatre hadn't seen in quite a while. “I know.” His gaze dropped and he moved away from Quatre. He attempted to pull his hand loose, but Quatre held on. 

“What's wrong?” Quatre moved back into Trowa's personal space and ducked his head trying to see under the fall of bangs Trowa used to hide behind. 

“I can't afford it, okay?” Trowa's voice was barely a whisper, but it came out in a vicious hiss. “I want to get it and I know she would love it, but I don't have that kind of money to spend. Not on something like this.” 

“Oh.” Quatre smiled and brushed the bangs back from Trowa's face forcing him to look up. “That's easy enough to solve. I'll buy it for her. I was planning to get her something I just had no idea what.” 

“It's too much money, Quat.” Trowa's voice was flat, devoid of emotion.

Quatre chuckled softly. “It's art and art costs money, but it lasts and more than that it will make her happy and that is worth a lot more than this costs.” 

“You don't have to do that.” Trowa's gaze flickered away. “She's my sister I should be the one to buy her something.” 

“I know.” Quatre sighed, his eyes searching Trowa's face. “The fact that you don't expect me to support you or take advantage of my family's money is something that I love about you. Your self reliance and independence is incredibly admirable and I respect that. But, that doesn't mean that I shouldn't be allowed to occasionally do something nice for you or Cathy either. Relationships go both ways and if I am buying presents for my family that isn't here then she is on my list too. I love you and you love her so that makes her as precious to me as my own sister.” He smiled then leaned in to kiss Trowa softly. “Okay?” 

Trowa frowned, processing Quatre's words and their implications. After a moment he nodded slowly, giving his approval even though he didn't seem completely sure about what he was agreeing to. They would discuss it more later, but for now he could see no reason not to concede to what Quatre wanted. “Okay.” 

“Good.” Quatre smiled as Trowa's eyes came up to meet his. “You don't need to worry, it doesn't matter how much jewelry I buy her or how much money I spend, you're always going to be her favorite.” 

Trowa smiled back though it was a little shaky. “I know.” He took in a deep breath and let it out his gaze more steady now. “I know.” 

“Good. Let's get this stuff and head back to the van. If we're late Heero will never let us forget it.” His smile widened into a beautifully innocent grin. “Plus we're already behind on our making out schedule.” 

The look Trowa shot him smoldered with barely restrained promise. “We'll just have to make up for lost time.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Thank you for driving me out here.” Relena unsnapped her seat belt then turned to give Wufei a quick kiss. “The scenery is so beautiful and I really wanted to photograph it without all the buildings in the way.

“I'm glad I could help.” Wufei looked over his shoulder, checking the two lane road for traffic before opening his door. He climbed out of the van and closed the door behind him before hurrying around the front. The van was parked on a wide dirt shoulder that, judging from the mishmash of tire tracks, was often used just for that purpose. In front and to the sides of them high plains desert ran up to the red rock mountains that Sedona was famous for. 

Relena had wandered a ways out into the brush keeping the road and all signs of civilization behind her and out of the view of her camera lens. Careful not to jostle her and ruin the picture she was framing Wufei wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying the feel of her against him as she worked. She took several more shots before lowering the camera. Still holding it she turned slightly in his arms to give him a kiss. 

“Is that why you were willing to drive me all the way out here?” She teased, a knowing smile curving the corners of her lips. “You wanted to get me away from everyone and have your wicked way with me?” 

Wufei chuckled then gave her his best roguish smirk. “Yes, milady. That thought preys upon my mind night and day until I am near crazed with desire.” 

“My mama warned me about men like you. She said they would sweet talk me and sweep me off my feet.” Relena bat her eyes and fanned herself in a mockery of the romance novel heroines she had rolled her eyes at for as long as she could remember.

“Indeed, that is my only goal, to have you at my mercy so that I might separate you from your virtue.” 

“Why, Mr. Chang.” She clutched at imaginary pearls, the effort of holding back her laughter beginning to show on her face. “You've already done that.” She lost the battle, giggles pouring out when he gave her a deep long suffering sigh. 

“Then I shall take thee to a church and marry thee or feel your cousin's sword rend my flesh.” Wufei's words were straight out of a bodice ripper, but carried with them a weight that was in direct contrast of his earlier teasing. 

Relena's laughter stilled as if someone had flipped a switch, her eyes searching Wufei's face. After a moment she spoke, her voice low and hesitant. “Did you just ask me to marry you?” 

Wufei swallowed visibly then nodded. “That wasn't exactly how I had planned to do it, but yes. He swallowed nervously then took her hand, stepping back to put some space between them. “Relena Dorlain would you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

“I..” Relena's mouth opened then closed like a fish gasping for air. “Of course. I mean yes. Yes!” Ignoring the camera that now hung forgotten she threw her arms around Wufei's neck, molding herself to him and drawing his head down for a kiss. 

When they separated, both breathing hard and grinning, Wufei sighed. “I have a ring. My mother gave me her mother's ring when my grandmother died. I didn't bring it because I hadn't planned to ask until we moved into our new place. If you don't like it we can get something else.” He started to say something more, but Relena silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“It's okay and I'm sure I'll love it.” She smiled when she felt him kiss her finger in response. “I love you Wufei and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The rest is just details.” 

With one hand he raised the camera, pivoting it so it faced them and with the other he gentle pulled her finger away from his mouth. “I love you too.” He whispered, his eyes closing as he pushed the button on the camera and kissed her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Quatre stretched out on his towel and shivered. He'd stayed in the cold water longer than he probably should have, but sliding down the slippery rocks into one of several large pools had been more fun than he had expected, especially when it made Trowa laugh as if he didn't have a care in the world. The sun wasn't as warm as it had been in Jerome and a cooling breeze had picked up in the last few minutes. Not far from him Trowa was entertaining a couple of children by doing handstands on the rocks next to the water. Farther up the natural slide Heero, Relena and Wufei floated in one of the deeper pools, lost in an important conversation judging from the serious look on Heero's face.

“Did Tro tell you about the offer he got from his coach?” 

Quatre turned his head and smiled at Duo who'd made his way over to lay on the blanket next to Quatre. “He did. I told him I would support him whatever he chose to do. I think he already had his mind made up though. He didn't even want to discuss it.” 

“Yeah that sounds about right.” Duo shook his head and sighed. “There are people who train their whole lives and never get close to training for the Olympics. Damn shame.” 

“I know.” Quatre's voice was quiet and thoughtful. “Trowa told me that he would have had to go to school another semester and he was done with being a student. He wanted to move forward with his life not keep treading water in the same place.” Quatre sighed then scrubbed a hand across his face. “Still, I would think it would be worth it to get a chance to try out for a spot on the Olympic Gymnastics Team.” 

“Yeah well, for most people it would be, but this is Tro we're talking about.” Duo's tone was warm though it held an undercurrent of bemused disbelief. “He's got a shit ton of talent and anything he's ever put time into he's been damn good at. Cathy too. I've always figured their parents were athletes.”

“It wouldn't surprise me.” 

Duo shook his head then closed his eyes, shifting to find a comfortable spot on the rock. Thinking that the discussion was done Quatre turned his head to study Trowa. There were days when Quatre thought he knew exactly what made Trowa tick and others when it seemed like he was a complete mystery. It was one of the best and worst things about the man and their relationship. 

“It wasn't because of school, you know.” Duo picked up the conversation as if had never lapsed., his eyes drifting open to pin Quatre when he turned back to face Duo. “It was because of the bullshit. He hated having to make nice with sponsors and doing interviews when he was playing ball. That's why he quit. He told everyone that he had this offer from the U and he did. They gave him a full ride scholarship, but they didn't just go recruit him. He went and talked to them first. He told me once he liked gymnastics because there wasn't huge crowds of fans and he didn't have to depend on people who were in it for the glory and attention. It was all about competing with himself and doing better than he did before.” Duo paused, studying Quatre's face to see if he truly got what Duo meant as well as what he was saying. “Some days I'm not sure if I want to hug him or shake him.” 

Quatre chuckled softly though with an undertone of kindness and understanding. “I feel that way too. He works so hard to accomplish something, but refuses to accept the praise and time in the spotlight that his accomplishments bring.”

“Yeah, that's Tro.” Duo blew out a breath lifting his bangs out of his eyes for a moment. “He's happier now than I've ever seen him. Way more open too. A year ago he would have glared at those kids and walked away. Hell, he never would have done the first handstand for them to see. He doesn't mind showing off in public as long as you're watching.” 

“He's really enjoyable to watch.” Quatre colored slightly but continued to meet Duo's eyes. “I won't hurt him I promise. I love him and I want him to be happy as much as you do.” 

Duo nodded, his gaze looking past Quatre to where Heero was frowning at something Wufei was saying. “It's weird how being in love changes people.” 

“It does.” Quatre's eyes followed the line of Duo's gaze and smiled. “Heero's happier too. He smiles more and seems less focused on always achieving perfection. Not that he is getting sloppy or anything. I think it might actually be impossible for him to do less than his absolute best, but he is more relaxed about the things that are out of his control.”

“The devil is in the details.” Duo's eyes flicked to Quatre and he grinned. 

“That's true.” Quatre grinned back, his eyes going to Trowa who was now sitting, his legs dangling in the water as he waved goodbye to the kids he had been entertaining. “But so is salvation.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The breeze had picked up as the sun began its slow decent towards the horizon. Now, with night in full control it tugged on clothes and hair as Relena and Heero quietly reloaded what little was left of their picnic dinner back into the cooler. Across the road and down towards the outdoor bathrooms Duo was dumping their trash into one of the bear proof bins that were scattered throughout both the day use area and the campgrounds. 

On a blanket in a knoll not far from the picnic table Quatre sat cross legged. His eyes were closed and he breathed in a slow, steady rhythm. Even though his back was straight his overall body language projected relaxed calm. On either side of him Trowa and Wufei sat in similar positions. Despite the increasing chill and the way that the breeze threw both Quatre and Trowa's hair in their faces none of the three had stirred or showed any signs of being aware of what was happening around them. 

Heero and Relena hoisted the ice chest into the back of the van in one smooth movement, pushing one of the plastic grocery bags with food back to do so. After double checking that everything, but the blanket which was currently being used was safely stowed in the van he closed the door and locked it. 

“Should we stay here and keep an eye on them or do you think it would be okay to go for a walk?” Relena kept her voice pitched low so that it did not travel beyond the two men her question was directed at. 

“What do you normally do?” Duo's eyes flicked back and forth between Heero and Relena. 

“Wufei and I are usually doing our structural inventory while Quatre meditates in his own room. There is not a need for us to watch over him since he is safe and in a secure place. However, this is different. First, they are outside and unprotected and second there is no inventory to do. The Verde Hotel has been investigated by several teams from different agencies and there is auditory and video footage as well as an overwhelming amount of anecdotal evidence. We are not attempting to prove or disprove presence there. That work has already been done.”

Duo frowned. “Q said this was a trial run to see how he and Tro worked together doing the sensitive and guide thing.”

“Yes.” Heero nodded his gaze flicking over to the three men on the blanket. “It would be irresponsible to have them practice in an area that was unknown. It could be that there was nothing in which case the whole exercise would be pointless or things could go badly because there was a powerful unknown element.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Duo nodded then gestured for the other two to follow him. “I can't figure out why we're here though.” He pointed to himself and then Heero clarifying the we he meant. “Don't get me wrong, I'm having a great time especially since it is on someone else's dime, but it seems kind of like a waste.” 

Heero frowned, speaking slowly as if he was choosing his words carefully. “That is because you do not know Quatre very well. He is an end game person not someone who always makes sense in the short term. Everything he does is for a reason even if the pay off does not come for years.”

“Or maybe.” Relena pursed her lips then smiled. “He just wants to have his friends around to support Trowa. After all you are his best friend and he is comfortable when you are around to watch his back.” 

“And where you go I go.” Heero reached out to take Duo's hand in his. “In addition it would be awkward and uncomfortable for you to be here with two couples. Quatre is a kind person and he thinks about these things.” 

Relena nodded her agreement. “Yes he does.” A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips hinting that she knew more than she was saying, but when Heero raised an eyebrow at her she shook her head. He didn't push though the look he gave her make it clear that he was curious. Movement caught her eye and she turned her head to see Wufei stand then stretch; a look of serene contentment on his face. “It looks like they're done. We should head back.” 

She broke away from Heero and Duo, heading directly towards Wufei. Duo watched her go then leaned in to kiss Heero gently. “Why do I have a feeling there is more going on here than we know?” His voice was light, hinting at curiosity and amusement. He leaned into Heero, walking slowly as they made their way towards the others.

Heero chuckled, then paused to pull Duo into his arms and indulging in a slow, languid kiss. “Because with Quatre and Relena around there usually is.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Quatre frowned in his sleep then rolled more onto his side so he was flush against Trowa's back; one arm and leg draped over as he cuddled close. Both men were naked and despite the warmth of the room they slept with several blankets covering them. The glow from the parking lot cast a diffuse glow through the sheer curtains giving the appearance of wan moonlight without the slowly moving shadows. 

As if sensing Quatre's discomfort Trowa shifted so that he was on his back, pulling Quatre close so that he was half sprawled across Trowa's chest. One hand ran up and down Quatre's back before stilling in the dip before the swell of his buttocks. Quatre sighed seeming to release the tension of whatever he was dreaming along with the air; his body going boneless as his breathing deepened once again. 

Near the center of the room where the light was softening into darkness a figure hung in the air, It appeared to be made of mist or flecks of glowing paint. She was a young woman, fated to remain that way forever, wearing a dress that was both old and old fashioned. It had been repaired multiple times with a careful hand though the details were now lost to the passing of time. Her face was blurred and indistinct though if the features were clear enough to discern it would seem as if she was smiling; soft and gentle the way a new mother looks when she watches her infant sleeping. 

On the bed Quatre muttered something, frowned then rolled so that his back was towards Trowa. First one hand twitched then the other as the frown deepened into the beginnings of a scowl. Across the room the figure vanished then reappeared, now hanging beside the bed. She bent at the waist, seeming to have forgotten for a moment that she was no longer corporeal and brushed a hand across Quatre's forehead before pressing what, with sharpening and layers of contrast, would have been her lips where her hand had passed. Quatre gave a long shuddering breath and a smile tugged at his lips briefly before they slacked as he slipped into deep, restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday July 3rd 2007 – Jerome, Arizona

 

The sun streaming through the curtains woke Wufei. He stretched, careful not to disturb Relena, then allowed himself to relax back into the mattress. As a general rule he was an early riser and not one to waste time lounging in bed, but he was not feeling the pull to get up and make productive use of his time this morning. On the other hand he had no desire to go back to sleep either. The investigation wasn't scheduled until three o'clock and there was nothing plans for the morning beyond a vague agreement to contact each other at some point to get breakfast. Heero and Trowa were probably awake, but since Duo and Quatre preferred to sleep in he didn't want to risk a call to either one of them. Besides, he really wasn't feeling all that social. 

To be honest he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling. Change was in the air and even though he had initiated it he was still feeling the strange effects of being in limbo as he waited for the next part of his life to start. It was unsettling and Wufei despised the sense that things were out of his hands, at least for the moment. It didn't help that he had very little to do this time around. This was a follow up so Trowa could practice being Quatre's guide. A real world trial run without Rashid to be a safety net. It made Wufei simultaneously feel shunted to the side and as if he was responsible for both Quatre and Trowa. No doubt that was part of what was throwing him off. He was much better with clearly defined expectations and roles. 

He sighed and rolled onto his back when he felt Relena shift restlessly in her sleep. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake her up. This was her vacation too, albeit a working one and she should be allowed to relax in her own ways. Wufei had meditation to calm and center him and Relena liked to sleep in or take naps. They had both learned the hard way to nurture a healthy respect for their differences as well as their similarities. It was one of the main reason the relationship worked as well as it did. That and the shared love of a really good challenge. The fact that they were moving forward and starting on a path that was just theirs was exciting though it was not without the bitter sweet knowledge that Wufei was moving in a different direction from that of his friends. Quatre in particular. They had spent their whole lives together and the thought of distance growing between them made Wufei feel as if he was being torn in two. 

And yet, Wufei was sure in both his head and his heart that he was doing the right thing. Maybe that was part of the problem. Or maybe the issue was that he was still waiting for all of the pieces to fall into place. Whatever it was he hoped that it would pass soon. He still had almost two months left of summer break and he really wanted to enjoy it since it would be quite a while before he had another one. He sighed once more and decided that he should get up before he woke Relena. Maybe if he worked through some Katas it would help. Going through the stylized motions always helped him clear his head and regain his focus when it slipped. 

Dressing quickly and quietly in only a pair of baggy shorts Wufei positioned himself as far away from the bed as possible and began to breathe slow and steady in preparation for his work out. Letting go of all his conscious thoughts he began to move his arms and legs going through the stances and holding each one for as long as he could. 

An hour later he was coated in sweat and breathing hard, but feeling more centered and at peace with the world. Relena was still asleep, a faint smile curled her lips and her fingers twitched occasionally in response to whatever it was she was dreaming about. Her kissed her softly on the cheek before crossing the room to take a shower. Clean and centered was the best way to begin any day especially one that was filled with unknowns.

The bathroom was white from the recently painted walls to the sparkling tile. Even the shower curtain was a milky colored plastic. The room itself was a wide rectangle with a toilet and free standing sink on one end and a claw foot tub on the other. Across from the bath was a metal towel rack that was loaded down with towels and washcloths as well as a plush woven bathmat. 

Wufei set the mat down beside the tub then turned on the taps mixing hot and cold until it was at the perfect temperature. He put in the plug then stepped out of his shorts. A washcloth landed in the rapidly filling tub along with the soap that Relena had left out the night before. Her shampoo and a towel joined the bathmat on the floor. He had one foot in the water when the remembered the hair tie that kept his hair back in a tight ponytail. It landed near his shorts and Wufei shook his hair loose as he settled into the steaming water. 

The curve of the tub invited him to lay back and stretch out, which he did. It was long enough for him to relax without having to decide which bit of his body he should keep out of the water. With his toes resting comfortably against the front of the tub he let the heat smooth his now warm muscles. He rested his head against the porcelain and allowed his eyes to slip closed. Sighing, relaxed and contented, he let his mind travel back to the previous day. The proposal had been as much of a surprise to him as it had been to Relena, but something about the moment had pulled it from him and he was okay with that. While he might be as rigid as Heero when it came to the details of his work he was much more flexible about his personal life. Most of the time. Like anyone he had his buttons and despite knowing he was not fun to be around when they were pushed Wufei was still struggling with learning to let things go. As Rashid was fond of saying life was a journey not a destination and there were times when Wufei was sure was still at the starting gate. 

The sound of the door opening caught Wufei's attention, but he didn't open his eyes preferring to stay in his zen space. The whisper of quiet footsteps followed and then the surface of the water shifted splashing Wufei's chin with a gentle wave. He frowned then opened his eyes. When he looked up he saw Relena standing with one foot in the tub and one still on the floor. She appeared to be considering where to put her other foot. He smiled up at her and shifted so she had room to stand between his thighs. She flashed him a smile in return and stepped in with her other foot. As she eased down into the water she slid away from him so her back was against the front of the tub. 

“We need a tub like this.” She sighed happily as she sunk into the water; her feet resting lightly on Wufei's thighs. 

He chuckled, capturing a foot in his hands and beginning to massage it. “You'd never get out of it. We'd have to have the wedding in the bathroom and I'd have a prune for a wife.” 

Relena wrinkled her nose and sent a soft wave down the tub towards him. “I'd still have to eat, sleep and go to the bathroom.” 

“I stand corrected.” Wufei's chuckle this time was deeper and held a warmth that came from a genuine affection that was an outgrowth of shared history. “Sit corrected actually.” 

“More like reclined corrected.” Relena lightly ran her toes over Wufei's abs causing them to tighten under her touch. She smiled sweetly at him, feigning innocence, then grew serious. “You slept really restlessly last night. Is something bothering you?” 

Her gaze was direct and clear with just a hint of worry under it and Wufei felt himself falling into the love he saw there. “I think my mind is still trying to work through all the changes.” 

She nodded slowly not breaking eye contact. “Do you regret it?” 

“No.” Wufei ran his foot up and down her side with a soft, reassuring touch. “The only thing I wish I could change is having to make a choice between two things I enjoy and two people I love.” He sighed, switching from one foot to the other without thinking. “I've been working with Quatre since we were in middle school and we have been friends since I was born. In some ways he is as much a part of me as I am myself. I'm not quite sure how my life is going to be without him in it all the time.” 

Relena flinched in sympathy at the hollow sound of Wufei's voice. Moving slowly to avoid splashing water out of the tub she turned and scooted so she was sitting between his legs in such a way that she could wrap her arms around him. “It's not like you won't ever see him again. Even if that was what you wanted Quatre would never let you get away with it.” 

Wufei laughed, the wet sound of a man trying to keep his emotions under control, then nuzzled Relena's neck. “I know. There were times during school when we were both busy and didn't see each other for days. Family vacations too though we often went with each other on those. The first naked female I saw that wasn't a relative was when I was eleven. Our families had gone to the lake for a week. Iria was fourteen and she decided she was going to be grown up and sneak out to go skinning dipping. Quatre and I had done the same though we were on a mission to catch fireflies when we ran into her at the lake.” 

“What did you do?” Relena skated one hand through the silky strands of Wufei's hair, the other running soothingly up and down his back. 

“I took a good long look then ran like hell. I was pretty sure she was going to kill us and I wanted to make sure I earned my death. Fortunately we were leaving the next day so I was able to stay away from her. We talked Quatre's dad into letting him ride with my family and we both stayed out of her way for a week or so until she got over it. At some point Quatre negotiated a mutual non-disclosure pact with her and everyone pretended it never happened.” 

“Heero would have told on me and accepted his punishment for sneaking out too. Mil probably wouldn't have even noticed. He discovered girls about the same time they started noticing him and wasn't around much until he and Lu got together.” 

“I find it hard to imagine your brother playing around. He is so devoted to Lu.” 

“Oh, I could tell you stories.” Relena smirked and waggled her eyebrows. “It took him six months to talk Lu into going out with him and she was really clear up front about what she would and wouldn't put up with.” 

“Like being questioned by his cousin?” Wufei shifted so he was leaning back with Relena resting against his chest. 

“Exactly.” Relena laughed then leaned forward to kiss Wufei on the nose. 

The rightness of the moment sunk into Wufei and he let out a breath sending his uncertainties and fears out into the universe. Things would work out the way they were meant to. Change was good, it kept people from stagnating and physical distance didn't have to equate to lack of closeness. Walking away from the people he cared about was not in his or Quatre's nature. Tightening his hold on Relena he smiled and for the first time in quite a while allowed himself to just be in the moment. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa was anxious, a feeling he was much too familiar with, especially when it was centered around taking care of someone he loved. It had taken him a while to finally admit it to himself, and longer to admit it to Quatre, that he was in love. Deeply, passionately and wholeheartedly the way he did everything that had meaning to him. Quatre and their relationship grounded Trowa and gave him a sense of himself and his place in life that he'd never experienced before. All of that was incredible, amazing even. Unfortunately, it also carried with it the fear of abandonment that colored all of the important relationships in Trowa's life. 

He took a deep breath and then another pushing the nerves and anxiety back into a small corner of his mind and focused on Quatre, solid and loving, as he prepared to lower his guards. It was the moment of truth, one of many on the road he had chosen to follow, and Trowa had to fight against all of instincts which told him to run fast and run far until nothing or no one could touch him. He glanced to the side where Wufei stood alert and carefully unobtrusive and took another long slow breath before nodding to Quatre to indicate he was ready. 

Quatre nodded to Heero and when the light indicator on his video camera went solid red Quatre smiled and clicked on his hand held audio recorder. “It is 3:02 pm on July 3rd 2007 and we are in main hallway of the second floor of the Verde Hotel located in Jerome, Arizona. Previous investigations by The Winner Paranormal Foundation and two other independent groups have determined that this building contains two active presences and one that is a manifestation of residual energy. One, a young woman apparently looking for a lost child, has reportedly been seen most often in this hallway.” 

Trowa stepped closer when Quatre closed his eyes, letting down his guards and reaching out to see if he could feel anything. “Sadness, fear, happiness, loss.” The emotions danced across Quatre's features as he named them, flickering then disappearing quickly. Trowa recognized the signs as Quatre relaying what he was feeling without actually channeling anyone in particular. It was a laundry list of strong emotions left hanging in the air like fog after a night of cold rain. “Anger, disbelief.” Quatre frowned and shook his head before opening his eyes. “There was something else, but it passed so quickly I couldn't tell what it was.” His thumb twitched on the on/off switch of the recorder, but he didn't press it hard enough to stop the machine. Instead his focus seemed to drift and he wandered down the hall towards the large window at the end. 

He'd moved about ten feet before he froze, fingers tightening until his knuckles were white. “Sadness, loss, anger, longing, fear, need.” Quatre swallowed, his voice becoming indistinct as he blinked back tears. “Need, desperation, longing.” Quatre looked up, his gaze going to a spot between Trowa and Wufei. A nervous smile tugged at the corners of his lips then widened into a brilliant spot of happiness. “Joy, bliss, fulfillment.” He moved forward, the hand without the recorder reaching out and grabbing for something just beyond his grasp. “You came back.” Tears rolled down his cheek and he pushed past Trowa, shoving his hands away impatiently when Trowa touched his arm. His voice was different, the timber and infliction changed from how Quatre normally spoke. “I missed you so much. I waited and waited. I knew you'd come back.” Slowly, Quatre began to walk down the hallway. His steps wooden and uncharacteristically awkward. Over his shoulder Trowa and Wufei exchanged a look that spoke loudly of their mutual concern. Trowa again touched Quatre's arm and was shaken off. 

The hallway dead ended abruptly in a wall with a large window that looked out over a small section of roof that extended a couple of feet in what appeared to be a decorative overhang. Quatre stopped in front of it, his hand flat on the glass. Outside a pigeon perched on the tiles unconcerned that people it did not know were so close to it. Quatre's voice took on a darker tone and he bounced up and down on his toes, his eyes focused on something only he could see. “I watched when they took you away. My precious baby. I'll never let you go again. A baby needs his mommy. You're _mine_! My boy not his! Not ever! Mine! Mine! Mine!” The volume of his voice rose until he was shouting the last few words, fierce and agitated. 

To his growing horror Trowa watched Quatre raise the hand with the recorder in it and slam it into the window. Despite its age and exposure to the harsh high desert heat the glass held. Before Quatre could raise his hand again Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's chest, pinning his arms to his sides and pulled him back away from the window. Quatre fought, pushing against Trowa's hold as he tried to free his arms and escape Trowa's hold. Without warning he slammed back into Trowa sending him into the wall with the force of both his and Quatre's bodies. Trowa grunted as his breath left him, but he held on as they tumbled to the floor. The impact caused Trowa's grip to loosen and Quatre tried to pull away. 

“Quatre! Quatre!” Trowa's voice was loud and sharp, but some how still held a level of calm. “Quat, come back.” 

Quatre twisted in Trowa's grasp and his hold slipped more. Desperate to hold on Trowa wrapped his legs around Quatre's using the extra control to shift his grip so he had more control. Quatre struggled, screaming something incoherently as he clawed at Trowa's legs where they pinned his to the floor. Fear and anger mixed on his face as he threw his head back and screamed; the inhuman sound that was the physical manifestation of thwarted rage.

Trowa's arms tightened and he bent his head to whisper into Quatre's ear. “I love you. Please don't leave me.” 

Quatre shook his head wildly as if he was trying to escape Trowa's words as well as his person. Not willing to give up the fight Trowa opened his mouth to repeat his words when Quatre went completely rigid, his breathing coming in harsh panting gasps through slack lips. He shuddered, tears running down his face, unnoticed and unchecked, as his features relaxed resuming their normal expression.

“Mom,” He whispered, his voice hoarse and choked, but no longer the tool of someone else. A beautific smile spread across his face and he closed his eyes before slumping back against Trowa. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was dusk when Quatre awoke, struggling to consciousness like a man weighted down with rocks trying to break the surface of the water. His eyes half opened, fluttered closed then opened again, this time staying that way though only half way. He made a noise, shallow and needy as he shifted more onto his side. From his seat next to the bed Trowa watched, unblinking and unmoving, afraid to disturb Quatre and wake him up more if he was not yet ready to rouse. Quatre took a deep breath then uncoiled from the tight ball he had been sleeping in. He groaned softly then flinched as his stiff muscled made themselves known. When he opened his mouth to speak a jaw cracking yawn escaped instead. 

Smiling wryly, Quatre yawned again then stretched and rolled his neck, working out the lingering kinks in his spine. “Hi.” Quatre's voice was husky and raw, but there was no doubt it was him speaking. 

The single word was enough to take some of the tension out of Trowa's shoulders and he slumped back into the cushions. “Hi, yourself.” Trowa smiled, taking Quatre's hand in his. “Do you want something to drink?” 

“Yes, please.” Quatre swallowed at the thought, realizing how dry his mouth and throat were. 

Trowa waited until Quatre was sitting up before handing him a cup filled with water and half melted ice cubes. The outside was sweaty with condensation even in the cool of the darkened room and Quatre took it carefully making sure to keep a good grip on the slippery glass. He sipped at it, quickly downing half the liquid under Trowa's watchful eye. 

When the glass was empty and back on the nightstand Trowa rose, crossing the room to where the electric kettle was plugged in and sitting on the window sill. He pressed the button and waited for the water to heat. In another cup he put a tea bag containing Quatre's favorite brand of camomile. When the kettle whistled he added the water and carried it back to the bed. He handed it to Quatre who took it gratefully. He tugged on the tag attached to the teabag making it bounce in the water before taking a small sip. Unconsciously, he made a face then set the glass on the nightstand to give it more time to steep. 

“Thank you.” Quatre patted the bed next to his leg and scooted over a little to give Trowa room to sit. “How are you doing?” 

“Better now. You scared the hell out of me.” Trowa paused, searching for the right words to say. “Us. All of us.” 

Quatre frowned then shook his head as if to clear it. “I'm sorry.” He sighed. “I need to go to the bathroom and then we should talk about what happened.” 

While Quatre was in bathroom Trowa texted Wufei then Heero to let them know that Quatre was awake and appeared to fine. He was not surprised when within minutes there was a knock on the door and Heero, Duo, Wufei and Relena let themselves in. Ignoring the less than pleased look on Trowa's face Relena sat down on the edge of the bed leaving room for Wufei to join her. Heero leaned against the wall on the other side of the bed and Duo pulled up the other chair so it was close enough for Heero to lean against if he wanted to. 

When Quatre stepped out of the bathroom he startled then smiled ruefully. “I should be surprised that you're all here, but somehow I'm not.” He crossed the room to settle himself back on the bed, the pillows propping him up and cushioning his back from the wooden headboard. 

“We were worried about you.” Relena's eyes flicked to the others then back to Quatre and it was clear that she spoke for them as well as herself. 

“I'm fine.” Quatre smiled seemingly confused at all the attention. 

“You don't remember do you?” Duo's question had an edge to it though it was far from accusatory. 

“Remember what?” Quatre sipped his tea now fully steeped and flavorful. 

Duo and Heero exchanged a look and Heero pushed off from the wall. “I'll get the video.” 

“That's probably the best thing.” Duo nodded in agreement, his eyes not leaving Heero as he walked to the door then let himself out of the room. 

While they waited for Heero to get the video camera and return Trowa refilled Quatre's tea and reseated himself next to the bed. It was less than five minutes before Heero returned, camera in hand and seated himself next to Quatre. It was already set to run as the recording of the earlier events was the only thing on the tape. Heero handed it to Quatre then spun the view screen around so that he could watch the play back. It was quiet in the room, the only sounds were those coming from the recorder. When it came to the end Quatre rewound the tape then watched it again. He did the same thing twice more before handing the camera back to Heero. 

Eyes closed he slumped back against the pillows not making a sound for the space of a moment. When he opened them they were glassy and his gaze was unfocused looking somewhere beyond where he was. “I didn't remember any of that until I saw the tape.” He sighed, deep and slow, then turned to Trowa. “I'm so sorry. No wonder you were worried.” His expression softened and he took Trowa's hand in his. “Thank you. You handled the situation really well and kept both of us safe. I...” He paused and took another deep breath. “I probably would have died if you hadn't been there.” Quatre broke contact with Trowa and swiveled to take in the other people in the room. “If all of you hadn't been there. Thank you.” 

“Do you remember what happened now?” Wufei's question was soft, but loaded down with curiosity and a touch of concern. 

Quatre nodded then swallowed. When he spoke his voice was husky and raw. “I do and I want to tell you, but just not right now. After we eat and I've had some time to process things I'll share. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Relena smiled, her words accompanied by nods and looks of agreement. “We're going to go get changed. Call when you're ready to go.” 

“Us too.” Duo rose from his chair and took Heero by the hand, pulling him gently towards the door. “Text me Tro.” 

“Okay.” Trowa nodded, waiting for the door to close behind his friends before crawling onto the bed. Wordlessly he pulled Quatre to him, holding him close, but gently as the first sobs broke through. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was well past eleven and creeping up on midnight when when the group returned to the Verde Hotel. It had been late when Quatre had finally processed enough to have regained some control over himself and his emotions. All of the restaurants in Jerome had been closed for the night so in the end they had made the trip back to Sedona where they were able to find both a grocery store and a Burger King still open. After a meal of various permutations of burgers, chicken sandwiches, fries and onion rings they had made the trek back up the hill to the hotel. It had been a quiet trip for the most part though the silence had been comfortable if tinged with expectation. 

Wufei drove and Quatre did not made a single noise of protest, choosing instead to curl up next to Trowa and doze both directions. As they pulled into the parking lot he shook himself awake. The extra sleep had done the trick and he seemed less worn out by the events of the day. Trowa on the other hand was looking more worn as the minutes passed. He was glued to Quatre's side and barely speaking. Back at the hotel everyone trooped into Quatre and Trowa's room and made themselves comfortable. 

Duo took a seat on the end of Quatre's bed making sure that he was close enough to both Trowa and Heero in case either of them needed support. It didn't take a sensitive to know that this was going to be emotional for Quatre and that would make it difficult for everyone else. 

Quatre made himself comfortable on the bed then looked down at the old style comforter before speaking. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts as well as steeling himself for what was to come. “Thank you for your patience.” Quatre looked up and smiled sadly, acknowledging each person in turn. “I've never experienced what happened before and I needed to sort through some things before I could talk about them. As it is this might be slow going.” He cleared his throat then began. “I didn't feel anything at first. It was strangely quiet for a place that has so much active energy, but after what felt like a while I saw the woman that the hotel is famous for. She was young, not much more than late teens or early twenties and was dressed in clothes from the turn of the century. From what I could tell she was or had been beautiful. I recognized her in some way. Not that I knew who she was, but that she seemed really familiar. Like someone I had known when I was young and not seen in a very long time.” 

“You've been here before.” Wufei frowned considering his words. “But it was before your gift had manifested. Is it possible she knew you from then?” 

“I think so.” Quatre sighed and blew out a breath making his bangs rise then fall. “My dad said when they were here last time she was seen near my crib quite a bit, but everyone assumed it was because I was a baby. From what they were able to figure out she had died in childbirth and her son died the next day.” 

“That's really sad though not too uncommon in those days.” Relena leaned into Wufei seeking comfort. 

“No it wasn't.” Quatre let the silence fall for a moment then continued. “I think she thought I was her baby because she was so happy. I could feel her joy and she kept calling me to come to her. A small voice in the back of my head kept telling me no and that I needed to stay where I was, that it wasn't safe, but it was so much weaker than the need to go to her. She would wave me to her and I would follow then she would move away again. That was when I was going down the hall.” He swallowed and took another deep breath holding it then letting it out slowly. “I...” his voice faded out and he paused fighting back the tears pooling in his eyes. 

Trowa shifted, pulling Quatre close and stroking his hair. “It's okay, Quat, take your time.” 

Quatre rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and started again still leaning into Trowa. “I didn't know what I was doing and I certainly didn't want to kill myself I just knew that I needed to be with her. When Trowa grabbed me and pulled me away from the window she got mad. It was like she transformed into someone or something horrifying. There was so much anger and hatred. She needed me so badly and Trowa was keeping her from getting what she'd been waiting so long for.” He shivered and Wufei reached out to run a hand up and down Quatre's arm. “She was hitting Trowa and I tried to get away from him to keep him safe, and to get to her, but I couldn't.” 

“It wasn't your fault.” Wufei continued moving his hand up and down keeping the touch light, but firm to create warmth and comfort. “We couldn't see her and even if we had I have no doubt that Trowa would not have let you go. Not while you were in danger.” 

Trowa nodded once, quick and sharp. “I promised to keep you safe and even if I hadn't I wouldn't let you get hurt.” His voice dropped in volume and he whispered, husky and raw. “I love you, Quat.” 

“I love you too.” Quatre shifted slightly and smiled up at Trowa, brushing his fingers lightly across Trowa's cheek. He kissed Trowa softly then turned back to the rest of the group, his cheeks pinking from showing so much intimacy in front of others. “She kept telling me she loved me and she waited so long for me to come back to her. I knew something was wrong because she was trying to hurt Trowa at the same time, but I didn't know what it was. It was strange, like there were two people in my head fighting for control.” He was silent for a moment, his eyes closed as if he was gathering his courage. “Then things got strange. Stranger. There was a light and in it I could see a woman holding something. As the light started to fade she got clearer and I could tell she had a baby in her arms. He was young, but healthy and smiling. She came closer and she...she was...she looked like Ir..” Quatre stopped, his mouth opening and closing as if he had lost his ability to speak. 

“She looked like Iria only a little older with lighter colored hair.” Trowa picked up the narrative giving Quatre a chance to collect himself. 

“Your mother?” Wufei's words were soft and filled with a nervous kind of awe. “You saw your mother?” 

Quatre nodded then swallowed. He looked up at Trowa, asking a question without words. Trowa nodded, kissed the top of Quatre's head then tightened his hold. “His mom told the woman that Quatre was not her son. That her baby had died and she, Quatre's mom, had been taking care of him like the woman had watched over Quatre. She said it was time for them to trade. Quatre's mom gave the woman the baby and she smiled. Quatre said it was beautiful and he could see how much she loved the child. Once she had him she thanked Quatre's mom then she just faded out and disappeared; completely gone because Quatre couldn't sense her at all.” 

“She had no reason to stay.” Heero's voice was solid and reasonable and it helped to push back a bit of the overwhelming emotion sucking the air out of the room. “If she had been trying to find her child and Mrs. Winner brought him to her then she had finished what she needed to and was able to go.” 

“I think so too.” Quatre's voice was hoarse and raw from the tears he had shed and those he was holding back. “My mom...” He stumbled over the words, but then drew himself up and kept going. “My mom put a hand on Trowa and I could see a faint golden light around him. She said he was good and he would be able to watch over me like she had been doing all my life. She said when the time was right she would see me again.” He paused, breathing deeply through his nose like a man who had just finished running a marathon and was trying to come back down. “She said she loved me and was proud of the man I was and would be. Then she was gone.” He pulled away, sitting up straighter as he studied the faces of his friends. “She loves me.” He blinked quickly stopping the tears that were threatening to flow again. “She loves me.” The words were whispered this time, more to himself than anyone else. 

“Of course she does.” Wufei squeezed Quatre's shoulder then let his hand fall to rest beside him on the bed. “She's your mother.” 

Relena chuckled, then sighed and shook her head in mock exasperation. “More than that you are a good person and a good friend. She has every reason to be proud to have you as her son. I know if I was here I would be.” She exchanged a look with Heero then stood. “I'm glad you got to see her and that the other woman was able to find some peace.” She hugged Quatre then let go of Wufei's hand so he could do the same. 

“Later, if you want I'll draw her for you.” Duo was the next one to hug Quatre and he followed it up with a squeeze of Trowa's shoulder. “Text me later if you want to, Tro.” Duo's look made it clear he knew that Trowa would need to talk at some point too and when that happened Duo would be ready to listen. 

“I would like that.” Quatre hugged Duo back. “Thank you for understanding.” 

“I'd be glad to do it if it will help.” Duo shrugged then looked away. His eyes not quite meeting Heero's. “We should go and let you guys get some sleep.” He scrambled off the bed, Heero following in his wake. “Sweet dreams.” 

“You too.” Quatre called after them. When the door closed behind Heero Quatre sighed relaxing into Trowa. Letting out a long breath Trowa carefully rested his chin on Quatre's head and let his eyes slip closed. The emotions swirling around in his head were such a jumbled mess he had no idea where to even begin to sort them out. Hopefully a good night's sleep would bring some clarity.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday July 4th 2007 – Jerome, Arizona

 

The air was already warm even though the sun was just beginning to peak over the top of Mingus Mountain. Trowa sat on the low wall that edged the parking lot looking out over the sleeping town. Behind him gravel crunched as Duo made his way across the lot then plopped down with a heavy sigh that morphed into a yawn halfway through. 

“Is that coffee?” Duo gestured to the insulated travel mug resting on Trowa's leg. 

Trowa turned slightly, giving Duo a withering look before nodding. 

“Thank God.” Duo snagged the mug and took a drink, smiling happily as the first jolt of caffeine hit his system. He took another swallow before begrudgingly offering the mug back to Trowa. 

Trowa shook his head pushing it back towards Duo. “That was my second. You can have it.” 

Duo clutched the mug to his chest then took another long drink. “How's Quatre doing?” 

“He's sleeping.” Trowa's voice softened. “Yesterday was hard, but it was good too. I think he feels a lot more confident about who he is and what he wants to do with his life.” 

“Yeah I think so too.” Duo toyed with the mug then sat it down, carefully wedging the bottom between two rocks to hold it in place. “How about you?” 

Trowa shrugged, his gaze fixed on something down slope past the town. He shifted, stretching his legs out in front of him, but made no effort to answer Duo's question. 

“I'm doing great, Duo. Thanks for asking. You are such a caring friend.” Duo dropped the timber of his voice in a blatant attempt at mimicking Trowa's then returned it to his normal timber. “Shucks, I know. I'm all about being a good friend.” 

Trowa snorted and flicked a glance at Duo. “When you aren't busy getting laid.” 

“Pot, kettle, you're black.” Duo shot Trowa a disparaging look before raising the mug to his lips. “I didn't spend most of day before yesterday making out with my boyfriend in the back of the van.” 

“That's because your boyfriend was driving.” Trowa's tone was as dry as the ground under their feet. 

“True, but that doesn't change the fact that you get laid plenty. In fact, I'm surprised you're out here now instead of up in your room doing the deed.” 

“Like I said, Quatre's sleeping and he really needs his rest.” Trowa paused then turned to look at Duo. “Why are you here? It's not even close to noon.” 

“Ha ha. Thousands of comedians starving and you're trying to be funny.” Duo drank more of the coffee then set down the mostly empty mug. “Heero was up and he saw you. He thought you might need someone to talk to. Being the good friend I am I hauled my ass out of bed at the buttcrack of dawn to come listen to your woes. So, spill I'm listening and ready to enlighten you with my amazing wisdom.” 

“I'm impressed that he was able to get you out of bed.” Trowa grinned then jumped down to lean against the wall. He picked up a rock and studied it before sending it rolling down the hill. It startled a cottontail and kicking up dust until it came to rest at the base of a saguaro. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any woes. I was just thinking.” 

“In the parking lot? At dawn? Come on, Tro I know you better than that. Any other day you'd still be in your room either cuddling up to Quatre or reading. Something's biting your ass or you wouldn't be down here instead of up there.” Duo waved vaguely in the direction of the hotel, but his intent was clear. 

Trowa sighed then pulled himself back up on the wall. “I'm really glad Quatre got to see his mother. He needed to. Yesterday did not go at all like I planned, but it was good. Really good in the end and that is what is important.” 

“But?” Duo prompted. When Trowa did not respond Duo sighed and spoke for him. “But it reminded you of your mom and you wish you could talk to her too.” 

“She's probably not dead.” Trowa shrugged as if to say he really didn't care even though he didn't bother to deny Duo's assessment of the situation. “For all I know she never thought about as at all so why should I waste any time wondering about her or my dad? It's stupid and pointless.” 

“It'd be nice to know.” Duo sighed moving closer to Trowa without touching him. Offering comfort in a caring presence, but not crowding him or triggering Trowa's need for space and distance that often hit when he was trying to sort through his emotions. “Because not knowing sucks.” 

“Yeah it does.” They let silence fall between them broken only by the sound of a mourning dove calling to his mate. After a few minutes Trowa sighed then spoke softly. “Howard would have proud of you.” Trowa turned so he was looking at Duo's profile. “He was always proud of you. I used to be jealous.” 

“Your parents were proud of you too.” 

“Foster parents.” 

“Fuck that noise, Tro.” Duo rounded on Trowa, his usually pleasant expression replaced by a scowl. “They adopted you and Cathy and they raised you. You use their fucking name. They deserve better than being called your foster parents. Biology doesn't mean shit, you know that! They were your parents not the people you abandoned you. Mr. and Mrs. Barton. They were proud of you and they loved you even when you were being an asshole. If you are going to miss anyone it should be them not someone who walked away from you when you were a baby and never looked back.” 

Trowa blinked, his mouth hanging open in surprise at Duo's outburst. He drew in a long slow breath then dropped his eyes. “I do miss them. All the time.” He looked up at Duo briefly then back down at the ground. “I wonder what they would think about my life; about Quatre. There are a lot of things I want to tell them that I never did when they were alive because I was scared.” He looked up, holding Duo's gaze in a rare moment of open vulnerability. “I'm trying not to make the same mistake with Quatre. It's hard, but I'm tired of living with fear and regret all the time. That's not going to fix things, but if I learn from my fuck ups it counts for something, right?” 

It was Duo's turn to stare opened mouthed in surprise. He grinned then wrapped an arm around Trowa's shoulders pulling him into an one armed hug. “I'm so proud. My little Tro is all grown up and being an emotionally mature adult. It give me hope for world peace, the end to hunger and possibly, though this is a stretch, good cereal that doesn't get soggy in milk.” 

“Dream on.” Trowa snorted, his smile less forced, but he let Duo's arm stay as they sat companionably soaking in the early morning sun. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero removed the cable that connected the video camera from the laptop after he finished downloading and renaming the file from the previous day. Once he had saved it in two different places he double clicked on the new file to verify it would play. It opened up almost immediately in his default media player and Heero paused the playback, waiting to watch until he was finished with the rest of the process. In the camera the tape rewound and then came to stop. He removed it next and labeled it using the same naming convention as the media file on his laptop. The tape when into a protective pouch and then into a pocket on the inside of the camera bag. When they got back to Tucson he would put it with the rest of the tapes that this summer's run of investigations had produced. The camera went into the bag next and was carefully repacked so that it was surrounded by padding designed to protect it from impact. 

When it was safely packed away Heero returned to the bed where he had left his laptop. There was no desk in the room so he'd opted for the next best thing. They were called laptops for a reason after all. Sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed with the machine resting on his knees Heero could see over the top and out the window, as the curtains were open to let in the early morning light. If he looked straight ahead, and he was, he could see Duo and Trowa sitting on the wall that edged the parking lot seemingly lost in conversation. 

As someone who valued family and loyalty above almost everything else it made Heero happy to see Duo spending time with the man was his brother in every way, but blood. The fact that everyone was paired off and time together was limited meant that Duo and Trowa had been spending almost every moment with their respective, if not completely respectable, boyfriends. Seeing Duo make a large sweeping gesture while Trowa effortlessly ducked under and away from Duo's waving arms Heero smile happily even as guilt pulled at a corner of his mind. 

The time he had spent with Duo the last few days had confirmed something for Heero and that had the potential to mean some major changes for Duo. Or Heero, himself, as he was not willing to ask Duo to do anything that he would do in return if that was how things worked out. Either way it was time to have the discussion about the geographical distance in their relationship and what could be done to resolve it. That was if Duo wanted to change things and Heero had the sense that Duo was as ready Heero was. 

Over the course of the last few months Heero had noticed a decline in productivity when Duo was not around. At times it had fallen by as much as fifteen percent which was enough of an anomaly to be statistically significant. Worse yet, it appeared to be increasing after each visit. During the times they were together his productivity would go up despite the fact that his actual work time would decrease dramatically. Someone of a more romantic nature would have said he was on an emotional roller coaster, but for Heero it was simply the numbers confirming the emptiness he often felt when he and Duo were separated by a vast majority of the country. 

Now that he was finished with school, at least for the time being, Heero was ready and willing to make the move to Tucson if Duo would prefer that to relocating to the east coast. It would be hard to leave his family if it came to that, but one thing Heero had learned from Zechs was that when you found someone you loved they became your first priority. An old saying his mother use to quote came back to him and he smiled. 

_A son is a son 'til he takes a wife, but a daughter is a daughter all of her life._

Duo probably wouldn't appreciate being considered Heero's wife, but still the sentiment was sound. Heero was in love and committed to the relationship which, in the end, was what mattered. It wasn't as if visiting was a long and arduous process like it had been a hundred years ago. Both he and Duo liked to travel and Heero would enjoy sharing his new found love of the southwest with anyone who wanted to experience it. His mother in particular would find beauty in the sparseness of the landscape as well as admiring how wide open the spaces were. 

No matter how things played out they were not going to be making a decision today. In fact, Heero hadn't even planned to brooch the subject until they were back in Tucson and not on the foundation's time. Heero and Quatre might be friends, but both of them knew and respected the lines between work and play. Still, it never hurt to be prepared for when the right moment came along. Heero nodded to himself and filed away his current train of thought. First, he needed to process the video file and then he would allow himself some time to consider what he would say to Duo. 

Pleased with himself for ordering his priorities Heero clicked onto the frozen video image and hit the hotkeys to make it full screen. The picture was clear and he made a mental note to let Quatre know the extra money he had invested in the higher resolution camera had been well worth it. The details were crystal clear and there was no distortion in either the colors or the depth of the shots. The audio was on par with the video and had picked up on the sounds in the hallway without losing any single one in the process. Heero could feel himself falling a little in love with the newest piece of equipment. It would make distinguishing shadows from manifestations so much easier. As well as being able to filter out ambient noise that might be mistaken for voices or otherworldly sounds. 

Quatre's voice was clear at first directing the team. After they moved down the hallway it shifted, going higher with a tone that was both dreamy and intense then becoming strident and insistent. While it was clearly coming from Quatre's mouth it did not sound like him at all. The ting when Quatre's audio recorder hit the glass of the window was quieter than Heero remembered so he moved the slide bar back and listened to it again. When he had been in the hallway it had been loud enough to send chills down his spine yet on the recording it seem muffled, as if there was something soft between the recorder and the glass pane. He listened a few more times than made a note of where it occurred and the discrepancy before moving on. 

Less than a minute later Heero paused the file again and rolled it back frame by frame. After about twelve clicks he found the one that had caught his eye. In it Trowa and Quatre both on the floor and Trowa's arms were wrapped around Quatre, fighting to maintain his hold. Above them in the air was a swirl of white with the distorted features of a young woman. She appeared to be a hurricane with a screaming mouth and angry, narrowed eyes in the center. Long tendrils extended from the main mass and were wrapping themselves around Trowa's head. It reminded Heero of an illustration he'd seen of Poseidon once minus the trident. 

Heero stared for a minute, cold lines of fear running his spine. Quickly he made a note of the frame number and time before restarting the file yet again. A few seconds later he stopped it again and repeated the process of backing the file up frame by frame. This time the flash of white resolved into a similar scene of Trowa holding Quatre, but instead of the menacing entity above them the figure of a woman stood next to them. 

She looked like some had taken a picture of Iria, aged it slightly and lightened her hair then made a negative image of it. The woman was smiling and Quatre was looking up at her with a look of abject adoration. Heero could feel something tighten in his chest as he noted the time and frame. The file ended almost immediately after. He closed out the media player then rubbed his eyes, surprised to find that they were wet. Quatre would need to see this file as would Iria and Mr. Winner, but not just yet. Quatre needed a few days to get his feet back under him and find some balance first. 

Heero was patient, he could wait until the time was right. Until then he would make sure the file and the tape were guarded like the treasures they were.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“This place has the best Belguim waffles ever and their blackberry pie is amazing!” Duo leaned forward eagerly, pointing to a smallish looking building on the corner of the main street that led through Jerome. 

Trowa smiled then nodded. “It's also the oldest continuing operating restaurant in the state.” 

“Impressive.” After checking his mirrors Quatre made a left across the narrow street and pulled into a gravel lot that was already beginning to fill up with cars and trucks. A good number of the plates were from out of state though there were quite a few Arizona ones scattered throughout. 

The sidewalk was cracked and in one place it had been pushed up by tree roots so it looked like the roof of an A frame house, but it was clean and allowed them good footing for the steep slope they had to follow down to the restaurant. The buildings on both sides of the streets were a series of small shops that were built so close to each other that they blended into one structure. About one in five appeared to be currently open for business. In the window of the book store there was a display of books about the history of Jerome including ones focused on the mining industry, prostitution, and the politics of the Verde Valley. 

Wufei slowed as they passed the display, his eyes roaming over the book covers and taking in the black and white photos that dominated them. 

“Do you want to stop?” Relena slowed his pace to match his. “We can catch up with the guys in a few minutes.” 

Wufei shook his head even as he made a mental list of the books that interested him. “Everyone's hungry.” 

“We can grab a table and Quatre can order for you. He knows what you like, right?” 

“He does.” Wufei's resolve faltered as he took in the open look on Duo's face. “I would like to take a look around. I don't know when I'll get back here and a lot of small or independent presses are difficult to find outside of the area where they do business.” 

“We got this, seriously.” Duo's eyes flicked to where Trowa, Quatre and Heero were standing just a little ways further up the sidewalk. 

“Okay.” He squeezed Relena's hand then tried to let go intending for her to stay with the group, but she flashed him an exasperated look and hung on. 

“Have fun.” Duo grinned. “Make sure you check out the stuff in the back.” He hurried to join the group, getting them up to date as they continued on towards the Country Kitchen. 

The bell on the door jingled as they stepped inside and Wufei grinned as he looked around the tiny, but immaculately clean and organized shop. The feeling of being off balanced and unsure of where his place was dissipated as he studied the rack in front of him. The display of books about the soiled doves of the southwest caught his attention and as he gently turned the rotating rack he had the sense that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like all the other buildings in the area the Country Kitchen was long and narrow. The front contained a few tables and another row ran along one side of of the wall. On the other side was a counter with stools like an old time diner. Even though the morning was still fairly early the place was doing a brisk business and only a single two person table was unoccupied. Quatre's eyes flicked first to Duo and then Trowa, but neither one of them appeared to be the least bit concerned about the lack of space. 

The waitress, a slender young woman with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, scooted around the counter from where she had been chatting animatedly with a man a year or two older. She had her order pad in her hand when she stopped in front of them and showed no sign that she was disappointed about being pulled away from her conversation. 

“Hi! Welcome to Country Kitchen. My name is Sasha.” They smiled at her and she grinned back before continuing her speech. “Four of you today?” 

“Six actually.” Quatre corrected her. “We have a couple of friends that are meeting us here.” 

She smiled again and Quatre relaxed at her apparent lack of concern about the size of their party. 

“Is the patio okay? We can push together a couple of tables in here if you want, but it going to be a few minutes for that.” 

“The patio will be fine.” Quatre smiled back and let her lead them down the narrow walkway between the tables and the counter to an old wooden door that was recessed into the wall. She pushed it open and on the other side was a modern enclosed patio that was half again the size of the rest of the restaurant. It was filled with tables of varying sizes and despite being outside retained the cozy feel that had filled the restaurant. 

The food, Belgium waffles with assorted sides depending on the tastes of the person ordering, had just been served when Wufei and Relena joined them. Wufei was carrying a bag that contained enough books to make the sides bulge out noticeably. They seated themselves in two of the empty chairs and Wufei slid his purchases under his before filling first Relena's then his glasses from the pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice. 

It was quiet for a few minutes, only the sounds of eating and murmurs of agreement about how good the food was before Quatre set down his fork and cleared his throat. “I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you here today.” 

Wufei snorted, then swallowed the bite of waffle he had been chewing. “Presumably to let us in on your evil plan to take over the world.” 

“It's not evil if he succeeds as history is written by the victor.” Heero deadpanned helping himself to the last of Duo's bacon. 

“Hey, that was mine!” 

“Get used to saying that.” Heero popped the bacon into his mouth and chewed, obviously enjoying himself. “When Quatre takes over I will be his second in command and all the bacon will be mine.” 

Duo gave him a look then snatched one of the untouched pieces of bacon from Relena plate and shoved it into his mouth. “It's always the family that suffers from the evil doers misdeeds.” He muttered around his mouthful. 

Relena laughed then gave Heero a pointed look before moving the rest of her bacon over onto Wufei's plate. Duo grinned, his 'challenge accepted' look on his face. Before he could put his new plan into action Quatre tapped the top of the table with one of the syrup containers to regain their attention. “Share nice children.” He grinned before his face morphed into a more serious expression. “I do have something I want to discuss with you though I don't think it will qualify as evil.” 

Trowa leaned back in his chair, his legs stretched out in front of him under the table and gave Quatre his full attention. One by one the rest of the group followed suit. 

“Most of you guys don't know, but this is Wufei and Relena's last summer with us. Wufei has decided to go on for his master's degree and is going to be busy with either his thesis or internship work next year. Relena has landed a job doing freelance photo work and so will not be available either.” Quatre sighed, his smile edged with sadness. “While I'm very happy for both of them that means that I will be left short two team members. Fortunately I have a couple of people in mind.” 

The rest of the group exchanged looks before returning their attention to Quatre. 

“Trowa has the background in engineering as well as the training to help me so if he wants...” Quatre turned slightly to smile directly at Trowa before continuing. “...he can easily step into Wufei's position especially since we will still have another full month for him to learn the job. However, I know he has other responsibilities as well so it is not just up to him.” Quatre transferred his attention to Duo whose face held a look of surprised confusion. “That brings me to the second position. Relena's job requires someone who has an artistic eye, is comfortable with electronics and can work well with Heero.” He paused, his eyes twinkling. Duo, if you're interested, I think that you are uniquely qualified on all three requirements.” 

Duo's expression softened and he leaned into Heero just a little, relief showing in his eyes. “I might be interested in applying. I've already got a job though so I'd need to talk to my partner about this.” His eyes flicked to Trowa and they shared a look. 

Quatre laughed. “I'll have Iria draw up the job requirements, salaries and benefits and send them out.” He paused again, frowning in thought. “I know how much you've both worked on The Hideout and what it means to you so I'm not suggesting that you give it up. I was thinking of more of a job swap. Heero and I would stay with you at the B&B during your busy season in the winter and you and Trowa would close it during the summer, when things are slow, and do investigations with us.” 

“What would you be doing when we were open?” Duo frowned, thoughtful. “We keep busy, but there isn't enough for four people especially since Tro is not going to be in school now.” 

“That is the other part of what I wanted to discuss.” Quatre took a drink of his coffee then set the almost empty mug on the table beside his plate. “My father decided a long time ago that Iria was the one who he would leave the business with when he retires. She has the skills and she enjoys it so she's a much better choice than I am. On the other hand she doesn't have a lot of interest in the foundation beyond making sure the books are balanced and that it is run the way it should. Over the years it has grown to the point where running it is as big a job as WEI. It is going to need someone dedicated just to it.” He paused, feeling the unspoken questions crowd the air around him. “It will be mine to take over and run at some point since I wouldn't be heading up WEI.” 

Trowa reached over and took Quatre's hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. “You'll do a good job.” 

“I hope so.” Quatre swallowed, his eyes drifting closed for a moment before continuing. “We have been discussing the need to move the foundation out of the company building for some time and after some negotiation my dad has agreed to relocate the headquarters to Tucson.” 

There was stunned silence and then everyone began to speak at once. Quatre let them go for a minute before raising his hand to request quiet and their attention. “Heero and I will be working for the foundation and be out of your hair. That is if he wants the job.” 

Heero nodded. He had been prepared to leave the foundation if he needed to to be with Duo, but this was a much better option. He could be with the man he loved and not have to walk away from his job and his friends to do it. 

Across the table, Wufei smiled, happy that things were working out well, but feeling the clench of loss yet again. “You'll have room for frequent guests I hope.” 

“For a couple of years.” Quatre's smile went soft and affectionate. “Since the foundation will be headquartered in Tucson all the archives and research will be there. We are going to need someone to organize and run it once we get completely up to speed.” 

Wufei brightened then turned to Relena, a question in his eyes and on his lips. 

“Of course I'd move to Tucson.” She smiled then kissed him gently on the lips. “There is so much history here to photograph. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on certain people.” She leaned to look around Wufei and pointedly glanced at first Heero then Duo. 

The table broke into multiple excited conversations and Quatre let his gaze drift one person to the next. He loved the family he had been born into, but the one that he had created was just as valuable. Maybe he was spoiled for wanting to have it all; a man he loved who loved him, work he enjoyed that was meaningful and being surrounded by the people who gave his life richness and meaning. However, he was not about to apologize for it. He turned a little so he could watch Trowa who leaning across the table deep in conversation with Duo. Both of them were grinning in a way that usually meant controlled mayhem was about to break out. 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of white and when he turned to see what it was he felt the slight pressure as if someone was squeezing his shoulder in a reassuring way. “Thanks, mom. I love you too.” He whispered before capturing Trowa's hand and leaning back to watch as his friends made plans for the paths their lives were about to take. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Monday November 26th 2007 – Tucson, Arizona

“You've made good progress, son.” Mr. Winner smiled over the top of his coffee mug then took a careful sip of the still hot liquid. “By this time next year you should be in your new building and starting the process of transferring everything over.” 

Quatre nodded, smiling as he moved his eggs around on the plate before spearing a chunk and eating them. He wasn't all that fond of scrambled eggs, but it was his second choice after omelets and having had Trowa's no others even came close. He'd given up even ordering them because it always ended in disappointment. “Duo gave me his permission to hang the drawing he did of mom in the lobby. It will be the first thing people see as they come through the doors.” 

Mr. Winner lowered his mug, a sad smile tugging at his lips. “That seems like a fitting first impression for the Quatarina Winner building. I think she would be pleased. Embarrassed, but pleased.”

“I think so too.” Quatre set his fork down, pushing his plate away from himself. “This is all because of her after all. The foundation, the work, everything.” 

“That's true.” Mr. Winner nodded his head in agreement. “Though, we had talked about establishing a foundation before she died, but we hadn't firmed up the details or decided what its purpose would be. Most likely we have chosen something to do with children or families because that was our passion.” He frowned, looking thoughtful. “It still is, we just look at it in a different way now.” 

“We're molded not as much by the events of our lives as by how we react to them.” Quatre smiled, quoting back something Rashid and Mr. Winner had told him since he was a small boy. “I've always believed that, but it wasn't until I met Trowa that I really started to understand what it really meant.” 

“You've helped him to see the potential inside himself and he has grown because of it.” Mr. Winner finished off the last of his coffee and gestured to the waitress that they were ready for the check. 

“He's helped me too.” Quatre's cheeks pinked, embarrassment and pride mixing to create the color. 

“He has.” Mr. Winner accepted the ticket and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. “You are much more at peace with your gift. He will always be precious to me for that.” 

“I can take that for you, sir.” The waitress, a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes that appeared to take in everything, accepted the card and the bill with an easy smile. 

Quatre leaned back in his chair and studied his father. Despite the fact that he was past retirement age Mr. Winner was still in good health and physical condition. The only regret Quatre had about putting down roots in Tucson was that it put a lot of distance between him and his father and sister. “Do you want to do some sight seeing? I was thinking about San Xavier or possibly Tubac. They have some great artisans there and you know how Iria enjoys getting presents.” 

Mr. Winner chuckled as he pulled back the cuff of his shirt so that he could check his watch. “I would like to see both of them and I do need to find something suitable to take home for your sister. Some times I think she plans travel for me just to get goodies. However, I have an appointment in an hour. Shall we plan for it tomorrow? Maybe Trowa, Heero and Duo will be able to join us as well.” 

“I'll ask. I'm sure they would enjoy it.” Quatre frowned as he processed the first part of his father's comment. “What do you mean you have an appointment? Are you planning to expand the business?” 

“I'm retiring.” Mr. Winner grinned, one that mirrored his son's when he was feeling mischievous. “Any expansion deals will be up to your sister.” Taking pity on his son's confusion Mr. Winner continued. “The last few years I've found that I don't enjoy the winters as much as I used to so I've decided that I should start spending them some place warmer.” 

“Seriously?” Quatre's eyes widened as a grin split his face. 

“Yes, my appointment is with a real estate agent to look over some houses that she thinks will fit the guidelines I've given her. I've been told that there needs to be at least three bedrooms to accommodate executives who might want to visit.” 

“Iria and Rashid are always welcome.” Quatre's smile took on a playful edge of its own. “Wufei and Relena might need to make use of one of those rooms too.” 

Mr. Winner leaned forward, his forearms resting on the table, his eyes serious, but not sober. “Quatarina used to say that if there are too many people in the house you need to make it bigger not push some out. The same is true of the heart.” He smiled, completely open and vulnerable. “The work we do gives us a purpose, the people we love give us meaning.” His fingers brushed against Quatre's cheek before he set them back on the table. “It does my heart good to see that you have both.” 

Quatre dropped his gaze, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. “I love you, dad.” 

“I love you too, Quatre. My son, my heart. Your mother and I are very proud of you.”


End file.
